


"Buying a Camera is the Best Thing Louis has Ever Done."

by suicidaltomlinson



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, heaps of it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-22
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-14 05:32:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 33,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2179836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suicidaltomlinson/pseuds/suicidaltomlinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Louis tells Harry. And then Harry and Louis tell everyone who’s important.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

/Harry:/

Louis’ holding his camera in front of himself, massive smile on his face like he has the best news. And he does, except he’s known this news for six weeks now and he can’t keep it to himself anymore. He’s pregnant, with Harry’s child and he’s about to tell his husband the exciting bombshell which will change their lives forever.

“’Ello, so I’m about to break the news to Harry whom is walking in the door in about…” Louis pushes his hand into his pocket to fish his phone out of the jeans he’s wearing. “Ten minutes, and I’m about to set the whole thing up and then hide the camera.” He smiles even wider, “wish me luck!” And then he’s walking over to the corner of the kitchen and places the camera down, making sure it’s hidden, focused and is in the position he wants it to capture Harry’s reaction.

Louis moves away and gives a cute thumbs up and then runs over to the island which is in the middle of the kitchen and fishes out a bun; yes, just an ordinary bun from a plastic bag. He looks over to the camera and then makes his way to the oven. Yes, Louis is putting a bun in the oven. He opens it, places the bun on the middle shelf, closes it and then sits on a breakfast bar stool and waits. And just like the rest of the world, to pass time, he plays several rounds of Flappy Bird.

/Seven minutes later./

Louis hears the front door open and he quickly glances at the camera before Harry walks into view. Louis beams at the sight of the one he loves and immediately goes in for a hug and a long kiss. Louis doesn't tell him to check the oven straight away, that would be stupid instead he makes them both a cuppa tea and grabs some digestives before they sit back down to talk about how their days were. Fifteen minutes later Louis is ready for the Big Reveal, he’s been antsy ever since he woke up this morning and he can’t wait to see Harry’s reaction. They've been trying to get pregnant for a solid year now and Harry is beginning to worry there is something wrong with either one of them. Louis hates the fact he’s kept such massive news from Harry but he wanted to make sure nothing happened, so he waited until he reached six weeks, he knows it isn't a safe amount of time to be out of the miscarriage stage, but he wanted to bite the bullet. Louis’ ready to tell.

He takes a deep breath, “babe, there’s some chicken nuggets in the freezer and I want them, can you put them in for me?” He bats his eyelashes and he knows Harry can’t resist, he did say Louis’ eyelashes were his favourite feature on him. And besides, Louis can’t use the oven to save his life.

“Sure.” He gets up, kisses Louis’ nose before heading over to the freezer. He grabs the box of chicken nuggets and then takes two massive strides over to the oven. Louis watches him check the box to see what temperature to preheat the oven to.

Louis has never had so much trouble trying to keep his face school of emotion. It’s so hard not to smile and cry at the same time he’s come to realize. Harry sinks to the floor and is about to turn it on when something catches his eye. He gently places the box on the side and takes a grip on the handle to pull the oven door down and scowls at the offending resident.

He reaches a hand in the oven and slowly wraps his fingers around the bun and pulls it out of the small space and stands back up. Louis can literally see the cogs turning in his head, he tries not to laugh as Harry turns around and looks at Louis straight in the eyes.

His face is clear of emotion but Louis can tell his head is near bursting point, “what’s this?”

Louis shrugs, faking innocence. “I don’t know. What does it look like?” And then he takes a sip of his nearly cold tea just to add to the innocence facade. 

Harry then takes the bun in both hands and examines it, turning it around like the answer will be written in the grain. “It’s a… It’s a bun.”

Louis nods, waiting for it to click. Louis is so excited, he can feel it running through his veins and if Harry’s head doesn't process it, he might explode.

“Why was there a bun in the oven?” He asks incredulously.

Louis raises his eyes brows, God, he’s almost there. And then his face pales of all its colour and his eyes turn glassy. “Are… Are you pregnant?”

Louis’ smile is brighter than the fucking sun as he nods his head. “Are you serious?”

Again, Louis nods. “You’re pregnant?!?!”

“Yes baby. I’m pregnant.” Louis says in the most amazing happy filled tone possible. It's light and airy and just, happy!

“Oh my God, we’re going to have a baby?” Harry places the bun on the counter gently and moves over to where Louis is still sitting, bouncing in his seat. He spends no time and wraps Louis up in the biggest hug but always keeping it gentle now he knows there’s a miracle growing inside of him.

Louis is pretty sure Harry is crying as he mutters “I love you’s” into Louis’ shoulder, Louis gives a watery laced laugh, says it back before he begins to full on weep and buries his head into Harry’s neck and they hold each other for what seems ages before they pull away, red eyes and snotty noses. And then they kiss. It’s not fast and hard, it’s slow, passionate; full of love, adoration and admiration. Louis wraps his arms around Harry’s neck and Harry grips Louis’ waist a little tighter and pulls him into his chest.

When the need for air becomes too much, they pull apart and place their foreheads together, breathing deeply with their eyes closed. “How far along are you?”

“Six weeks.”

Even though Louis has his eyes closed he can feel Harry’s smile. “We’re having a baby Louis.” And then they hug again, and before Louis knows it, he’s being pulled out from his seat and being twirled around, both of them giggling out of pure joy and the best part is – apart from the baby – Louis has it all on camera.

A few minutes later when Harry puts Louis down, he runs over to the camera and walks over to Harry. “Wanna say anything?”

Harry laughs and looks into the cameras lens. “No words can describe how I’m feeling right now!” He says, hand on his chest like he still can’t believe it. “I’m gonna be a daddy!!” And that sentence is finished by Harry doing a little celebratory dance. 

Louis laughs and then points the camera to the both of them, Harry wraps his arms around him, and leans his cheek on Louis’ head, “that all went swimmingly!” He smiles to the camera before they share a kiss.

/Jay, Dan and Louis’ sisters and brother:/

“What are we doing today Lou?” Harry says from the drivers seat; they've just pulled up at Louis’ mothers house. Jay and the rest of his family think they’re just coming over for tea and a catch up but Louis has other plans. Like Harry and himself, his mother was beginning to think there was something wrong with Louis and Harry because twelve months is a long time to try and conceive a child. It’s best to get checked over if it takes longer.

Louis turns to the camera and smiles, eyes a bright blue in the afternoon sun, “we’re at my mums house this fine British day, she thinks we’re just visiting but in all realness, Harry and I are telling my mum, step dad and sisters and brother we’re eight weeks pregnant, I’m gonna tell her via gift, so make sure you’re concentrating the camera on the whole room yeah?” Louis rubs his hands together in readiness. “I’m excited, are you excited Haz?”

The camera turns and Harry’s still got that smile on his face, the one which has been plastered there for the past two weeks. “I’m excited, let’s do this.” And then the camera goes blank.

An hour and a half later, Harry has the camera pointed towards the whole family, he’s standing in the door way, making sure everything is in shot. Jay and Dan are sitting on the couch and watching the twins play, Lottie and Felicity are one their phones and Phoebe and Daisy are playing on the DS’s Louis bought them for Christmas.

“Mum, I got you a little something.” He says has he hands her a flat gift box before he goes over to where Harry is standing. They smile at each other, share a quick kiss and then Louis stands in front of Harry, watching the revealing unfold. 

“Oh, sweetie, you shouldn’t have.”

Louis and Harry watch as his mum removes the lid and peels back the tissue. And then she grabs the material and holds it out in front of her. Louis thinks he can see her stop breathing before she whips her head towards their direction.

“Are you pregnant?” His mum asks. Gasps can be heard from everywhere in the room. Louis thanks God they brought the camera.

She begins to cry, wiping at her eyes. Louis nods, she holds the onesie in front of her again and it says “My Grandparents Love Me.” 

“Oh my God, ohmyGod ohmyGod!!!!!!!!” It turns into a mantra and then she’s rushing over to Louis, still crying. “Congratulations!!!”

Louis laughs and hugs her tight, “thank you!”

She pulls away and then takes his face into her hands, “how far along are you?”

“We’re eight weeks in.” Harry says from behind the still rolling camera. “I only found out two weeks ago.” He continues as Jay hugs him.

After that, there’s a string of questions, his sisters are ecstatic they’re going to be aunties, gushing about how they’ll spoil their niece or nephew. After it all calms down, Louis says, “don’t tell Anne though, or the boys."

They all nod their heads and the day goes on from there. Drinks are being consumed, but none for Louis or the youngest kiddies, they’re on orange juice instead. They talk about everything from names to how they're going to decorate the nursery. 

Harry and Louis get home later that night and collapse on the couch in each other’s arms. A happy sigh is released from each of them. “My mum next, God, I think she’s actually going to have a heart attack.” Louis laughs tiredly and nuzzles his face into Harry’s neck. They have three more reveals to do.

/Anne, Robin and Gemma:/

“Okay, so it’s round three of the /“Big Reveal,”/ and we’re at Harry’s mums house. Again, just with my mum, Anne knows nothing she just thinks Harry and I are here for dinner.” Louis smiles at the camera and then turns it to face Harry who is sitting in the driver’s seat looking rather nervous.

“How’re ya feeling baby?”

Louis is now nine weeks into his pregnancy and the morning sickness is starting to kick in and if Louis is being honest, it’s a fucking bitch. He had spent the last seven years being up at a God awful hour for interviews and photo shoots and now his hormones are fucking with him. He just wants to sleep.

“I’m fine, a little nervous though.” Harry speaks.

“We’ll be fine baby, she’ll be so happy. I love you!”

Harry giggles nervously, “I love you, too.” Harry leans over the center console and kisses Louis hard before saying, “let’s do this!!”

Like Harry did with Louis, Louis stands so he can see the whole room. They've just finished having dinner, although, Louis is having his aversion to chicken early apparently, so he had to make an excuse as to why he gave it to Harry. Anne had the same assumptions as Jay and Harry about the couple taking so long to fall pregnant.

Anne, Robin and Gemma are lounging around watching TV. Louis was standing in the doorway, probably looking like a right plonker recording people whom are being boring. Earlier in week, Louis had gone and had his first sonogram – Louis is dreading the next one because apparently it’s too early to see the embryo through his abdomen so they had to do it the other way, and yeah, not cool, if it isn't Harry's cock, it ain't worth it – and had several printed at different angles and had them put in a cute four windowed white picture frame with silver pacifiers dotted around it. They placed it face down in a flat gift box with yellow tissue paper.

Now for the big reveal.

“Hey mum, I got you a gift.”

Anne looked at her son with a raised eye brow, “okay?” Sounding unsure.

Harry smiles and hands her the box, with Robin’s and Gemma’s curious eyes watching. Harry steps away and watches her take the lid off, removing the tissue and lifting the picture frame.

Gemma looks up shocked. Robin looks shocked as he stares at the blurry black and white picture’s and Anne screams, and looks up at Louis, “are you serious? Are you serious? Are you serious?” She repeats herself.

“You’re pregnant?!” Gemma ponders rather loudly.

Louis nods, “I’m nine weeks.”

“OhmyGod! OhmyGod!” She takes one last look at her grandchild before handing it to Robin and jumping up to hug Harry, “congratulations!”

Louis smiles behind the camera and captures it all on tape. Louis thinks this is the best idea he’s ever had.

/Niall, Liam and Zayn:/

Louis is now eleven weeks into his pregnancy and the morning sickness has slowly managed to turn into mid afternoon sickness too, which makes eating his favourite breakfast and lunch a waste of time. They’re about to set off to Niall’s house for a catch up which is silly because they see each other all of the time, the last time they all saw each other was last month at Liam and Zayn’s engagement party. Harry and Louis plan on telling their three best friends they’re going to be uncles for the first time. During the last two weeks, Harry had asked the three boys - obviously on different occasions - what they’d call the growing baby if Louis was ever to get pregnant. Of course they weren't phased by this question because again, like everyone else, they didn't think it would happen.

Niall had said “Peanut.” Very original their Nialler is.

Liam had said “Cupcake” Again, very original.

And Zayn had said “Gumdrop.” Which Harry and Louis started to use because it was super cute.

So, Harry and Louis had onesies made with their picked out names on them accept with a little twist. They all had a picture of what they were, so Niall’s was a Peanut, Liam’s was a Cupcake and Zayn’s was a Gumdrop. Each picture had cartoon eyes, a mouth and arms with “Hi, my name’s…” and there would be the picked out noun they had chosen. Again, each onesie was in a flat gift box, covered with tissue and face down.

Louis had the view finder faced towards the two of them as they sat in their car, ready to enter Niall’s flat. He made sure he could see them both clearly before he began talking. “So, second to last part of the Big Reveal. We've got their gifts and I think, personally, I think they are so cute and Gumdrop will definitely be dressed in them when she’s born.”

“Let’s hope this goes good and then we can eat because I am starving.” Louis announces, “let’s do this!” The camera goes off and then they make their way to Niall’s front door.

A few hours later, Harry is standing on the patio with the camera facing them, they think nothing of it, cameras have been in their lives since young ages so they’re used to it, but they do give Harry a few weird looks.

“We have pressies for you, but you have to open them at the same time, got it?” Louis scolds as he hands the properly marked boxes to each of the boys.

They all look at each other before looking at Louis and then at Harry. “Go!” Harry starts.

They each open their gift and there’s silence until Niall says, “it says “Hi, my name’s Peanut. And there’s a picture of a peanut."

“Mine says, “Hi, my name’s Cupcake.” And there’s a picture of a cartoon cupcake with yellow frosting.”

“And mine says “Hi, my name’s Gumdrop.” And yeah, it has a gumdrop with eyes on it.”

Louis looks on with an amused expression, he can’t believe it’s taken them this long and they only seem interested in what it has on the front, they haven’t even sussed out that they’re onesies. But then Louis sees the realization in Liam’s face.

“No way!”

Niall looks at Louis and then Harry and then at the piece of clothing he’s holding, “oh my God!”

Finally Zayn's imaginary light bulb switched on, “you’re pregnant?!”

Harry and Louis laugh and both nod their heads from where they’re standing. “I’m eleven weeks.”

And all of a sudden, they’re shouting and yelling and cheering and it’s madness. They pull Harry and Louis into a massive hug and all say congratulations at the same time.

“AHHHH! Ya gonna ‘ave a baby!!” Niall screams in glee.

After that, they celebrate, just like how they did when they won awards accept Louis was on orange juice. But then it turned serious once they started fighting over who would be "crowned" Godfather! That was when Louis and Harry left.

/The world:/

Louis has edited all of the footage he had gathered over the course of five weeks and made a video to broadcast on the internet. The beginning starts with a sweet melody and reads:

/“This is our way of sharing our massive news with you all. As you know, we’ve had some trouble over the past years; thank you for all of your support and love over these few years, it’s amazing to see and know you still love us even though we haven’t been together for almost two years. Harry and I would like to share with you this spectacular step in our lives together as a married couple, enjoy and remember, we’ll always be your boys.”/

And then it goes to Louis saying his bit before he told Harry and Louis had inserted a picture of himself looking down and Harry standing behind him with his large hands splayed over Louis’ tummy protectively. Then it goes to Louis’ mum and the rest of the families reaction, finished with a picture with Louis’ mum, step dad, sisters and brother on the floor, looking up at Louis with wide smiles and loving eyes and Harry stands behind him, both boys have massive smiles on their faces as they look at each other as Louis holds up the onesie against his abdomen. It then goes to Anne, Robin and Gemma’s part before ending with another picture, this time of Harry’s family cuddling Louis while Harry is on his knees, eyes closed as he nuzzles his face into Louis’ bare tummy. Next is the boys clip, with their obliviousness and then their sudden realization, topped off with Niall, Liam and Zayn holding their respectable onesies up against their tummy’s looking proud while Harry and Louis face palm looking like they’re totally embarrassed by what they’re witnessing behind them. And then, it’s Louis and Harry sitting in front of the camera, Harry’s arm draped over Louis’ shoulders so he’s locked into the place under Harry’s armpit.

“So, there ya have it guys,” Harry starts and then looks over to Louis for him to continue.

“Harry and I are finally fulfilling our dreams of becoming parents. Right now, I’m thirteen weeks along or two months if you’re crap at math like me. And I’m due in twenty seven weeks, which would..” Ugh, Louis really hates math, “I don’t know, I have baby brain. Anyway, again, thank you for your support and if you want, I can keep you posted on how Gumdrop is doing and how I’m doing. Or if you want me to make weekly vlogs, of me doing baby things, or Harry and I doing to the doctors, I will. Thank you again, bye!”

“Bye!” Harry says before the video ends to an inserted shot of Gumdrop at thirteen weeks.

Louis – along with everybody else – tweets about the video and the feedback is incredible. And he decides he’ll keep posting videos because it’s a lot of fun to do and he always likes to make people happy, plus it’s a way of sharing his journey with Harry to the world.

-x-


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis craves Greek Salad and goes to the zoo. Plus, Liam and Zayn have some amazing news of their own.

“Okay guys, I just hit the twenty week mark in my pregnancy and it’s like six am, Harry is still asleep, anyway, I woke up completely freaking out because this baby is going to have to come out at some point and like, what the Hell am I going to do?” Louis spoke into the lens of his Canon EOS 1200D.

Louis had kept his promise of keeping everybody up to date about his pregnancy. He had made a video every time he hit another week in his pregnancy and a few bonus ones which he doesn’t bother editing. He’s down stairs in the lounge room at the moment, talking into the lens of his camera in a panic about the arrival of his baby which is just under the size of a one hundred and five millilitre bottle of nail polish remover which measures at sixteen and a half centimetres. Louis finds is bizarre that his baby is sixteen and a half centimetres. 

“Apart from me completely freaking out about something I don’t have to worry about for eighteen weeks, things have been going okay. My morning sickness is still about but it’s getting better. Niall cannot leave my belly alone because I’ve just started to show which is completely bizarre, even Harry isn’t as bad as I thought he would be. And I have my twenty week scan today at twelve and Harry is coming with me. I think he’s feeling a little neglected because it’s been babybabybaby for a few weeks so after the scan, I’m taking him shopping and we’re going out for lunch.” Louis yawned like a kitten before he wrapped up the video, “and I’m tired so I’m going to go back to sleep. So, I’ll see ya later.”

He finished with a sleepy smile and wave before he turned off the camera and headed back upstairs to where his sleeping beauty was. He tiptoed back into their bedroom and climbed back into bed and curled himself into Harry’s side who stirred at the sudden movement.

“’Ou ‘kay Lou?” He mumbled sleepily. 

Louis nodded his head and then he was out like a light. Harry pulled him closer and placed his hand on the ever growing bump subconsciously as protection. Now Louis was showing, everything was becoming more real; him and Louis were going to have a baby, a baby which would be fifty percent him and fifty percent Louis and he couldn’t believe it. He was seriously beginning to think this would never happen for them. He was the happiest he’s ever been in his life. 

-x-

Four hours later, Louis awoke to an empty bed; which he hates and Harry knew it. He rolled over on to his back, stretching out his muscles so that satisfying feeling came over him. His hand found his abdomen and he smiled, sometimes he was so scared he would wake up and him expecting this baby would be a dream. Him and Harry have been trying for years and Louis has had two miscarriage’s, so this pregnancy had both boy’s in suspense, like something was going to happen. So far so good, it’s stuck and it’s real and it’s going to happen. He sighed happily and got out of bed, he headed for the bathroom to take a piss before he showered for their busy day ahead. 

. . . . . . . . . . . . 

When Harry had woken up, Louis still curled around him, it was a shame to get up but he had to. He went straight downstairs after he relieved himself, not bothering to put any clothes on. He walked into the kitchen in nothing but his boxers and stretched his muscles out again has he popped the kettle on, knowing Louis would want his compulsory cuppa tea otherwise Louis would start to cry and yes, it has happened before with and without his pregnancy hormones and he really doesn’t feel like dealing with a sobbing popstar. He wanted to make Louis breakfast so he decided to jump straight into it, he wanted Louis to be full – at least until lunch time – for their busy day.

Pancakes were made to how Louis liked them and his favourite fruit was also on the agendat. He was cubing a pear – he had already done the strawberries, banana’s and grapes – when he spotted Louis’ vlogging camera on the side near the toaster. He frowned at it because that’s not where they left it, he put the knife down, wiped his hands on a tea towel before walking over and picking the Canon up before turning it on.

Louis’ cute pixie face showed up and he pressed play. The Louis on the camera started talking about how he had woken up freaking out about how their baby is going to be delivered. Harry new things were going to be a little out of the ordinary for Louis and for him too, but he didn’t know Louis was feeling like this. He sighed and decided to talk to him about it. He turned the camera off so he could finish preparing Louis’ breakfast.

-x-

Ten minutes later, a fresh looking Louis came into the kitchen, dressed in one of Harry’s t-shirts which was way too big on him and it also hid his baby bump, Harry frowned at that. He was wearing a pair of his jogging bottoms with no socks on. His hair was wet and plastered to his forehead and his eyes were blue and his skin glowing. He was so beautiful. Harry smiled and walked over to him, with a cuppa tea in hand. Louis lit up like a child on Christmas morning when Harry handed it to him. He pressed a kiss to Louis’ forehead and then started cooking the pancake batter which had chocolate chips sprinkled throughout the pale sugary mixture.

While Harry was frying the batter and while Louis was sitting on one of their breakfast bar stools which cost way too much for Harry’s liking, Harry decided to ask Louis about the beginning of his vlog for this week. 

“Lou, why did you get up this morning?”

Louis looked up from his phone and blinked, “I-I, um, it was nothing.” He settled on. 

“Don’t lie to me, Louis.” 

Harry gave him a pointed look as he placed the last pancake on the other two he had already cooked and turned off the gas. Louis bit his bottom lip and looked down, locking his phone and placing it face down. Sighing he spoke, “I woke up at about six and I was freaking out about how this baby is going to come out at some point and yeah…”  
Harry sighed and walked around to where Louis was sitting, wrapped his arms around him from behind and buried his face into Louis’ neck, inhaling his vanilla body wash and apple shampoo. He placed a small delicate kiss into sun kissed skin, “you have nothing to worry about, we’ll get through this, I’m going to be here for you, every step of the way, okay. I love you and this..” he placed his hand on the bump before continuing, “baby with all my heart, more than that actually.”

Louis nodded his head and buried his face into his small hands. He was already really emotional and Harry really shouldn’t talk like that when his hormones are unbalanced and attacking him. And just like that, he started to weep into his hands. Harry hugged him tighter, but not too tight, and mumbled things into his ear before he pulled away, gave Louis his breakfast and made him another cuppa tea. Louis really loved his Harry.   
-x-  
“Hello my little… “ Louis stopped and thought of something cute to say, “TomlinStylette’s?” He giggled and continued, “it’s time!!” Louis sung into the camera. He turned the camera to Harry who was sitting in the driver’s seat with a massive smile on his face and trying not laugh at Louis’ ‘TomlinStylette’s’ joke. He quickly glanced at the camera before focusing back on to the road. “Are you excited Haz?”

Harry nodded, “yes, I can’t wait. You know, we actually haven’t decided if we’re going to find out the sex.” 

Louis gasped like he had remembered something and turned the camera to him, “guys! In my last video, I asked you guys if you wanted Harry and I to find out if we’re going to have little boy or little girl, but I saw a comment, and this is a really cool idea, Harry please voice your opinion when I say this,” Harry laughed and Louis beamed into the camera before continuing, “the comment said, can’t remember the name, sorry, it said that either me or you should find out without the other one knowing and then we should do something like how we told our mums and the boys and the fans what the sex is. What do you think?” 

The camera turned to Harry who was pulling up into the OB/GYN’s car park at the side of the two story building. He turned off the car and looked towards Louis, “yeah, I kinda like it, but who’s going to find out?”

Louis could tell Harry wanted to find out, could see the wanton of surprising everyone burning in his mossy green eyes, because let’s be honest, Louis has already had his fun at surprising Harry, their mothers and families and the boys, so it’s understandable Harry wanted a go. Harry bit his lip, “I want to surprise you… And everybody else.” Louis giggled and said okay, if that’s what he wanted and then they piled out of the car and into the doctors and waited to be seen. 

“I’m nervous,” Louis said into the camera and to Harry and maybe even to the whole room. There were only three other women in the waiting area. One was sitting alone and clicking away on her phone and she looked to be about seven months along. Another one was in a discussion with her partner, her belly just a little bigger than Louis’ and you could tell it was their first child; they were smitten with each other, smiling at each other and looking into each other’s eyes with all the love in the world, kinda like how himself and Harry looked at each other which was pretty disgusting – according to the boys, their parents, siblings and the fans – but in an amazing way. The last woman didn’t have a bump at all, Louis thought maybe she was early in her pregnancy or getting a test done, she did have a distinctive scared look on her face and she couldn’t be more than maybe seventeen.

“I’m going to turn the camera off and then I’ll see ya after; say goodbye Harry.” Louis turns the camera to Harry whom is beaming.   
“Goodbye Harry.” He says, a cheeky smile on his face.

Louis rolls his eyes off camera before turning it back to him, “bye!” He waves and then he turns it off and stuffs it precariously in his bag. He scoots closer to Harry and nuzzles his face into his neck. Harry throws an arm over his shoulders and pulls him in, dropping a kiss to his feathery hair. 

“I love you.” Louis whispers. 

Harry smiles and tucks two fingers under Louis’ chin and pulls it up so they’re looking into each other’s eyes, like the couple next to them Louis thinks. Louis blushes and yes, after all this time, Harry can still make Louis’ cheeks a gorgeous pink colour and feel like a school girl. Harry leans down, plants his pillowy lips on Louis’ slim pink ones and kisses him sweetly. He pulls away and smiles down at his gorgeous partner, “I love you too. So much.”

Louis bites his lip and is about to lean in again but…

“Louis Tomlinson..?”

Sighing, Louis reluctantly pulled away from Harry’s lips and stood up, straightening out his clothes before walking towards his OB/GYN, Doctor Proudman. She was wearing a deep maroon dress under her white coat and a pair of black Manolo Blahnik heels. She had a kind smile and warm brown eyes and her blonde hair was pulled back into a pony tail and when she spoke, Louis could detect an Australian accent. Louis smiled at her and followed, making sure Harry was following too before he padded into the surprisingly cheery room. It was painted a faint yellow colour, a desk was pushed against the wall with a computer and underneath the window there was one of those beds topped off with stirrups and a ultrasound machine. And the annoying paper that wrinkles when you sit on it.

“Take a seat, I’ll be right with you.” She speaks airily before going out of the room again. 

“Are there any questions you wanna ask her Haz?” Louis inquires as he looks around a little more once they’ve both sat down on the totally obvious doctors office chairs.  
Harry shrugs his shoulders, “don’t know yet.”

Louis nods and is about to continue but Doctor Proudman enters the room with her bright smile in show, her teeth are perfect and she is very pretty Louis notices.   
“Right Louis, let’s get down to it yeah? How are you feeling?”

Louis feels great if he’s telling the truth. “Great, my morning sickness has eased up, I haven’t got heartburn, well, not yet, no headache, I feel great.” He smiles.   
Dr. Proudman, or Nina, as it says on her badge, smiles too, “that’s great to hear, so, there’s no painful gas?” 

Louis laughs, “no.”

They go through the rest of the consultation with easy talk, Louis answers questions, blushes when she asks the embarrassing ones because yes, he loves Harry but he doesn’t want Harry to know every little detail. They sort out a birthing plan, which Louis loves and is happy with and actually sighs a breath of relief and Harry does too; he doesn’t want Louis to worry about that sort of thing, especially when stress isn’t good for him and definitely not good for the baby.

“Okay, now we’ve got the boring stuff outta the way, let’s get down to the fun stuff; Louis, you know the drill.” She smiles kindly at him and then gets up from her seat and walks over to the bed under the window to turn on the machine. 

Louis pecks Harry’s lips quickly and jumps up and makes his way to the bed. He can’t wait to see his and Harry’s baby, now he’s twenty weeks, he’ll be able to see the silhouette of their baby and hopefully Harry will be able to find out whether they’re having a little boy or girl. Louis makes himself comfortable on the bed thing and lifts his t-shirt up and he smiles down, because wow, there’s a bump and he loves it so much, he actually can’t believe how much he loves their baby right now, and it’ll continue to grow until he actually has his baby in his arms. Nina tucks tissue into his pants and then squirts the goo – why is it always so cold? – on his small bump. 

Nina places the wand on his tummy and moves it around, looking for their baby. She explains that it’s normal for the placenta to be low and that his uterus is where his belly button his; it’s all so fascinating. Harry is beside him, holding his hand and staring intently on the screen, looking at the black and white lines.   
“Now, would you like to know the sex?” 

Harry smiles, “actually, I’m going to find out and then tell Louis along with our family, friends and fans all together; I have something planned.” 

She laughs and nods her head, “very well, okay, I’ll find out and then tell you once we're done.” 

Louis smiles and looks at the screen, he can see his baby clearly, Nina points out their hands and fingers and one of their feet and their babies head. She also does all the measurements and makes sure the baby is growing right and then she looks for the heart beat. After a while – because apparently their baby likes to squirm – she finds it and the most amazing sound Louis has ever heard fills the room; there are a lot of sounds he loves, like the sound Harry makes when he cums, or the sound of a thousand fans screaming or the fans singing along to their songs; especially when it’s one of the songs he has written. But this sound beats all those sounds, this is the sound of his child’s heartbeat and oh, look, he starts to cry.

“Lou, what’s wrong?” Harry sounds worried and maybe a little bit fond at the same time.

Louis shakes his head, “nothing, just, that’s our baby’s heartbeat Haz.”

Harry giggles and smiles, he beams, “yeah Lou, that’s our baby.”

Nina finishes up, prints a few pictures for the boys and then wipes Louis’ stomach. “Okay, Lou, we’re done here, I’ll see you in two weeks for your twenty two week scan. Bye.” Louis smiles and nods his head and then leaves the room, sonogram pictures in hand; one for his mum, one for Harry’s mum and one each for the boys. He heads back to the waiting room and waits while Harry finds out whether he’s going to have their son or daughter. 

-x- 

So, vlogging in public is new. Him and Harry have a bodyguard each and they’re always there, I mean, sure, it’s for their own safety but it makes vlogging hard but he does it anyway. 

“Where do you wanna go Haz?” Louis asks as he faces the camera towards Harry as they walk down the high street hand in hand. 

Harry shrugs, “I don’t mind, Top Shop?”

Louis smiles and they head to Top Shop, to buy what? They don’t know, they have enough clothes between them to last a life time, but like Louis’ll eventually need maternity clothes, but then again, he could always wear Harry’s clothes. He doesn’t care really, clothes are clothes and you can never have too many clothes. 

They spend the whole afternoon shopping. Louis buys a new pair of jeans and two shirts which have some cute little patterns on them. Harry ends up buying two new head scarfs; one with skulls and the other with massive daisies on them and he also buys a new pair of boots and a few little things for their gumdrop. They also stop for lunch at some posh cafe in on Oxford Street.

They stumble into their flat at three and land on the couch in a pile of limbs. Louis cuddles into Harry’s chest and closes his eyes. He smiles when he feels Harry’s arms wrap around him. He’s so comfy and he doesn’t wanna move but he has no choice because he suddenly yelps and jumps up, hand on his tummy.   
“Lou, babe? Are you okay?” Harry spits out in a worry. 

Louis nods his head, biting his lip and holding back tears. “Yeah, just, our baby just moved.”

Harry gasps and plants one massive hand on Louis’ abdomen, waiting for some kind of movement. And then he pouts, “I don’t feel it.”  
Louis giggles and threads his fingers through the hairs at the nape of Harry’s neck. “It’s okay babe, it wasn’t a kick, it was more like a flutter, like getting butterflies when you look at someone you’re in love with.” 

Louis smiles beautifully and Harry melts, and the butterflies Louis was just talking about erupts inside of Harry and yes, he knows that feeling all too well. Harry leans into kiss Louis but he’s up before Harry can plants his lips on his, “I need to vlog this.”

Harry makes a disappointed noise but watches Louis scamper away towards his bag and before he pulls out his camera, he turns to Harry and says, “should we show them what we got gumdrop?”

Harry nods and gets up and makes his way towards his bags and then they go to their room and set up their tripod for their camera. Louis places the Canon securely on there before turning it on, making sure it’s focussed on Harry before he hits record. 

“Hi guys, so the most amazing thing happened about fifteen seconds ago. Harry and I had just gotten home and were cuddled up on the couch and then something happened which made me jump… Why did I jump you may ask? Harry…?” 

Louis turned to Harry, pecked him on the lips, the Larry shippers loved it when they acted cute. “So, Louis is laying on me and he yelps like a little girl,” Louis makes a humph noise before Harry continues smiling. “I immediately panic thinking something is wrong and that’s when I ask. Turns out our gumdrop moved. I put my hand on his tummy but I didn't feel it but I read a baby doesn’t actually kick until about twenty five weeks. So, I can’t wait for that day…” 

Louis smiles, “so, you guys obviously wanna know what we bought today?”

Harry and Louis kiss sweetly before they start showing off what they bought. It’s just a few neutral onesies and a pair of really cute gender neutral shoes. 

“That’s it guys, now next week, Louis and I have something special to announce. Now, I’m going to be surprising not only Louis but also our families and the boys with the sex of the baby; I’m the only one who knows; so stay tuned and subscribe if you haven’t already and make sure you give this video a thumbs up!” 

Louis giggles, “well said, Haz. Thank you for all of your support and liking, subscribing and sharing! We love you so much! Bye!!!”

“Bye!” Harry adds before they share a kiss and Louis gets up to turn the camera off. 

-x-

Louis is standing in front of their full length mirror in the bedroom. He really can’t believe how much his body is changing now he’s twenty one weeks into his pregnancy. First of all, he can’t keep his clothes on; especially when he’s sleeping, it gets way too hot and it’s overwhelming when Harry curls himself around his back. His belly button is weird and he tries not to look at it. His nipples are beginning to darken and Louis has noticed how Harry loves the sensitivity of them and it’s a massive turn on for him; Louis doesn’t see the appeal. He doesn’t even want to point out the fact he can see the difference of what he used to look like twenty two weeks ago compared to what he looks like now, the weight gain is slowly building and probably will continue that way for the next ten weeks. And the food, he’s gone off meat completely and he’s throwing up when Niall order’s Nando’s and has it delivered to wherever they’re hanging out. He wants pineapple juice all of the time and Harry has gone out of his way (bless him) to stock up a secondary fridge with not only pineapple juice but chocolate ice cream, Turkish bread and Greek salad because that’s all Louis wants to eat. He’s nauseous with anything else. He’s stressed. So stressed that he’s snapping at Harry and the boys but mostly Harry. Harry takes it in his stride and doesn't let it bother him. Louis is also dreaming about animals. Like, baby animals; puppies, kittens, ducklings, bunnies, lambs etcetera. It’s really bizarre and when he wakes up he’s happy and looking for the kittens he was just playing with in his dream, but there are no kittens and then he’s sad. Fucking hormones. 

-x-

Harry has been reading every book he can get his gigantic hands on and over breakfast on a Friday, he comes out with this: “did you know gumdrop is the same size as a banana?”   
Louis looks up from his magazine, he’s reading the latest gossip about the Kardashians, and fixes a look at Harry like he has two heads. “What?” 

Harry smiles, “yeah, like, not one of those Lady Finger banana’s but like the ones with the bend in them,” Harry stops and thinks for a second. Louis holds back his laugher while Harry puts on his thinking face. “A Cavendish!”

“Okay sweet, our baby is the same size as a banana.” And yes, that’s weird, he has a banana growing inside of him.

Harry also spills his other findings to Louis after the banana conversation. Gumdrops brain and muscles are forming and are working in synchronization. Gumdrop is also taking in the amniotic fluid into their mouth and is swallowing it; something to do with digesting and recycling which will help with their first bowel movement (“it’s called ‘meconium.’ Isn’t that cool Lou?”) Louis shakes his head and runs to the bathroom.

-x-

Harry and Louis are both in their sweats and t-shirts on the same Friday night, lounging on the couch and watching TV. Saturday is the revealing of their baby’s sex and Louis can’t wait to see what Harry has planned. Louis gets up off of Harry and walks over to the book shelf in the far corner of the room and pulls out a photo album. He’s sets it on the coffee table and then climbs back on Harry. 

“Uh, Lou? What was that?” 

Louis looks up, “I read online that we should get our parents to look at our baby pictures and ask them what were like and what our temperament were like.” 

Harry nods his head in understanding. “That’s a good idea Lou.” And then he places a kiss on Louis’ vanilla smelling hair and hugs him closer. 

“Maybe we should start reading and singing to gumdrop; considering they can hear now.” Louis mumbles. 

“That’s a good idea Louis. What should we read? Or sing?” 

Louis thinks about it for a moment; maybe they should read snippets of their new book? And sing their couple songs. People actually don’t know Louis and Harry have been writing a book together. They started to write it in their fifth year of being One Direction, they thought maybe they should write what they went through; when they first met and how much being in a band and spending their time together meant to them and how hard it was to hide their feelings for each other and how restricted they were.   
“What about snippets from our book?”

Harry hummed, “yeah, that’s good.”

They both snuggled down again and continued watching TV, well, until Louis voiced he was hungry and Harry got up, which Louis didn’t like, to get what he wanted; ice cream and a tall glass of pineapple juice. 

-x-

Louis woke up to an empty bed. Harry had obviously gotten up and began preparing the revealing of the babies sex. He stretched his muscles and laid there a while, gliding his fingertips over his belly, smiling to himself. He was so happy. He eventually got out of bed and hopped in the shower; Liam and Zayn were coming over to take him out so Harry could set up without Louis being around. 

After he was out of the shower, he was feeling good and refreshed. He rubbed some awful coconut butter on to his belly to ease the stretch marks, something his mum had told him to use. He got dressed in simple jeans, Harry’s lavender jumper and a pair of TOMS which he left in the bedroom; does anyone actually wear shoes inside? After he was dressed he made his way to the kitchen and smiled when he saw a yellow square and a single red rose. 

_“Good morning baby, I’m out, obviously shopping for stuff for this afternoon. Have a good time with Liam and Zayn and I’ll see you later; I love you. x x x x x_

He smiled at Harry’s scrawl written precariously over the yellow sticky note and picked up the rose, putting it to his nose and sniffing, he loved roses and just because he could, he lifted up his – Harry’s – jumper and danced the rose bud over the taught sun kissed skin, smiling; “your papa is very romantic gumdrop.” He walks over to to the sink and reaches for a glass that’s sitting on the draining board and fills it with water before placing the rose in. Placing it down on the windowsill, he walks over and puts the kettle on and makes his breakfast, the only cereal he could keep down were coco-pops and that’s probably because they were chocolaty. He finished making his tea and picked his bowl up and sat at the kitchen table and immediately checked his phone; twitter, tumblr and snapchat. He had one from Harry and it was a pair of pink booties and a pair of blue booties and the caption read ‘which ones?! Love you. x x’ 

Louis smiled and finished his breakfast and tea in record time before the buzzer went off, signalling Liam and Zayn’s arrival. 

He buzzed them in and opened the door so he could go and brush his teeth. By the time he was finished, he made his way back to the kitchen and saw Liam and Zayn sharing a sweet kiss. It was beautiful and full of love. They pulled apart and connected their foreheads for a short while. Louis just watched, he was so happy they have what him and Harry have. 

“Good morning you two.”

Liam and Zayn jumped at the sound of Louis’ voice shattering the silence and turned towards Louis with smiles on their faces. Louis snorted and went to get his shoes on and made sure he had his wallet, phone and keys. He walked back in the kitchen and Liam and Zayn were talking amongst themselves. It must have been something serious. 

“Okay, what’s going on?”

Zayn turned while Liam looked away, “nothing,” he smiled, and Louis saw something else but let it slide. “Okay, so what do you wanna do?” 

“I wanna go to the zoo.”

Liam and Zayn laughed, but then saw how serious Louis looked. “The zoo?” 

Louis just nodded and then he went to the door, Liam and Zayn followed and soon they were in the car heading for the zoo. 

Zayn was on his phone and Liam was looking out of the window and there was something they weren’t telling him. They were best friends, they weren’t supposed to keep secrets. Louis placed a hand on his bump and then sighed.

“Okay, what the fuck is going on?” 

Zayn and Liam both looked at him and then Zayn looked at Liam. “It’s nothing, okay. This day is about you.”

Louis rolled his eyes, “bullshit, just tell me.” 

The boys sighed and reached into their pockets and then put something on their fingers. They were rings; wedding rings. 

“How come Harry and I didn’t get an invite to your wedding?” He says a little putout. Wait, what?

They laughed a little before intertwining their fingers together. “Well, no one was invited; it was just our parents and our sisters.” Liam said. 

Louis was confused. And then, “you sneaky bastards, did you elope?” 

Zayn and Liam nodded. “Congratulations! Does Niall know?”

“Yeah, but we told him not to tell you because you were stressed and you have enough on your plate and we have your revealing tonight and we didn’t wanna steal your thunder.”   
Louis tutted, “you should of told us,” Louis smiled and the crossed the car to hug them both. “Congratulations. But why did you decide to elope when you had a massive wedding planned?”

Liam bit his lip and looked down to his lap, suddenly finding a piece of thread on his sleeve very interesting. Zayn sighed and kissed the side of Liam’s head before looking towards Louis. He takes a breath and then continues, “about two years ago, Liam and I, well, we put in our papers to adopt. We thought it was going to take a while because it can, they told us it would take up to five years so having a big wedding seemed like the right thing to do. But, a month ago, we got a call for our adoption agent and she said a woman had picked us to have her baby. So, we decided to go to the court house and get it over and done with; we only told are families; we’re sorry.”

Louis was flabbergasted. “Why didn’t you tell us you applied for adoption?” 

They both shrugged, “I guess, you know, you and Harry were having trouble and we wanted to be supportive and yeah…”

“Aw, guys, you should have told us. But, oh my God, Gumdrop is going to have a little cousin.”

Liam and Zayn seemed to breathe a sigh of relief before they dove into conversation about Zayn and Liam’s new bundle of joy. “So, when do you get the baby?”   
“We get him in two months.” 

“Him? You’re getting a boy? Oh my God.” Louis squealed. 

They arrived at the zoo and payed their way and Louis forgot about the news Zayn and Liam had just told him and bounced around like a child when he saw the animals. Zayn and Liam just laughed and intertwined their fingers and walked with Louis and listened as he chattered about the animals and how much Louis loved Harry and missed Harry and how excited he was to find out the sex of their baby and he told Liam and Zayn in confidence that he hoped it was a girl. 

They came to the otters and Louis leaned over the wall and peaked into the enclosure. He cooed at the otters as they squeaked happily and slipped in and out of the water. “Zayn, can you help me steal one?”

Liam and Zayn laughed, “no Lou, you wouldn't be able to look after it.” 

Louis huffed, “I sure can, I’m having a baby, I can take care of an otter.” But then Louis remembered what they ate and then he started to feel sick. “Yeah, okay, you’re right.”   
They had made it to the giraffes, when Louis’ stomach grumbled. “Hungry Louis?” 

Louis nodded his head, “do you think they have Greek salad here? And pineapple juice?”

Liam and Zayn shrug in sync and then they follow Louis towards the cafe section and line up to get something to eat. Turns out, they had a Greek salad sandwich on Turkish bread but it had turkey in it which made Louis feel sick. He gets to the one who’s taking orders and her eyes widen when she realizes who it is. 

“Louis? Oh my God, how are you?”

Louis smiles at her kindly, “I’m fine thank you sweetheart. Now, is there any way I could get the turkey sandwich without the turkey? Because I really want the Turkish bread and the salad.”

The girl laughs, “well, not normally but for you, and because I know what’s it’s like to crave stuff, I’ll make an exception and I’ll even make it myself.”

Louis nearly cries, “thank you so much, you’re my new favourite person.”

She blushes, “you’re my favourite person; now, is there anything else I can get you?

Louis nods, “do you have a large bottle of pineapple juice behind there?” 

The girls shoulders sags, “no, but I’ll tell you what, take two and I’ll only charge you for one.” 

“Thank you!” 

“You’re welcome. I’ll bring your sandwich to you.”

Louis pays and then it’s Liam and Zayn turns. They order a burger and chips to share; typical couple.

They find a place to sit and Louis starts bombarding them with questions. 

“So, have you thought of a name? Wait, do you get to name him?”

Liam laughs, “yes Louis, we get to name him but I haven’t thought about it; I’ve been organizing his bedroom.”

Louis coos, “aw, Li, you’ve been nesting; that is so cute.” Louis’ sandwich arrived and he thinks he could give the girl a hundred pound tip.

“What about you Zayn?”

Zayn finishes swallowing the bit of food he had in his mouth before answering. “I don’t know, I like Noah but I think we might wait until we see him.”

“I can’t believe you two are having a baby. Where does this girl live?”

“Scotland.” 

“Did she ask for an open adoption?” 

Liam shrugs, “I guess, I mean, she wants us to send pictures of him but she doesn’t wanna see him at all. Which I guess is understandable. She’s only eighteen.”   
“Wow, that’s a massive decision.” Louis gulps at his pineapple juice.

They finish their lunch in easy conversation and Louis wants to look around one more time, he wants to make sure he sees every animal including the spiders and bugs. Zayn and Liam follow Louis around, hand in hand as he coos over the animals again but soon, Louis has had enough and he misses Harry. 

“C’mon then,” and then Zayn calls for the car. 

-x-

Meanwhile, back at Harry and Louis’ flat, Harry is getting ready for the revealing party. He was so excited to finally tell everyone, mostly Louis, what they were expecting. He had everything done; the food was a mixture of white, blue and pink. He had a giant box which was covered in white wrapping paper and had blue and pink bottles, dummies, and teddy bears. It was full of the balloons which he would release near the end, they’re filled with helium so some will float away (he likes the fact he and Louis have a garden) and the other balloon that will reveal the sex will stay in place.

Everything is done by the time Louis, Zayn and Liam come home. Louis rushes in and jumps into Harry’s awaiting arms and kisses him breathless. When the need for air becomes too much, they pull apart and Harry places Louis back on the ground gently. Louis smiles and rubs their noses together before looking around the room. His blue eyes shine with excitement. 

“It looks great Haz.”

There are more balloons and streamers and other random decorations he had managed to get his hands on. Louis stalks over to the table of food. He licks his lips and his fingers inch towards a chocolate cupcake but before he can wrap his fingers around the treat he hears Harry mutter, “don’t even think about it kiddo!”

Louis makes a scandalized noise and turns around, “kiddo? Who are you calling a kid, Mister?”

Liam and Zayn hide their laughs behind their hands. “I know, I may be younger but I’m taller.”

Louis frowns, “that makes no sense.”

Harry laughs, “I know. But the things is, I knew you were going to want one as soon as you saw them, so, I made an extra one which is in the kitchen.” 

Louis squeals and rushes towards the kitchen and shouts his thank you before he goes quite. Harry laughs fondly and shakes his head and turns towards Liam and Zayn. “Did you have a good day?”

The couple nod their head in sync. Louis walks back in with chocolate frosting on his top lip. 

“You saving it for later, Lou?” 

Louis looks at Liam confused. “Babe, you have frosting on your lip.” And before Louis can do anything about it, Harry is ducking down and licking the smooth frosting away.

“Thanks.” Louis says. 

Harry grins cheekily at him, “you’re welcome,” and then he leans down and whispers, “I made sure there was left over, you know, for later.” Harry pulls away and shoots Louis a cheeky wink and smile. Dimple and all. 

Louis blushes a gorgeous pink colour and shivers. Liam and Zayn just roll their eyes. “So, all set Haz?” Zayn asks. 

Harry nods but Louis makes a noise. “Haz! Haz, Harry,” Louis chanted excitedly, “Liam and Zayn got married.”

Harry snaps his attention to his friends who are wearing sheepish smiles on their faces. “What?!” 

“And, and, they’re going to have a baby.”

Harry intakes a breath, “Zayn, you’re pregnant too?!” 

Liam laughs and Zayn looks pissed off. Louis laughs too and nuzzles into Harry’s side. 

“What makes you think I’d be the one to get knocked up?” Zayn huffs indignantly and crosses his arms over his chest, a small cute frown denting his brow.  
Liam goes to stand behind Zayn and wraps his arms around Zayn’s middle and whispers something that makes Zayn blush and makes his expression soften. “Because, “Oh, Li, Liam. Fuck, harder baby, shit, yeah, right there. Harder daddy!!!” You’re loud, even louder than Lou.”

Zayn blushes to the tips of his ears this time. “No, I’m not pregnant, I can’t get pregnant. Li and I are adopting.” 

Harry frowns in confusion. “When did all of this happen?” 

“Two years ago, Liam and I, put in our papers to adopt. We thought it was going to take a while, they told us it would take up to five years. But, a month ago, we got a call for our adoption agent and she said a woman had picked us to have her baby.”

“And that’s why you eloped?” 

Liam and Zayn nod together, beautiful smiles adorn their faces and you can tell they’re happy and in love. “Well, congratulations.” Harry walks over to where is best friends are standing and hugs them both with a smile on his face. 

-x-

Two hours later sees Louis and Harry’s apartment filled with family and close friends. There’s a certain buzz to the air because everyone knows they’re going to find out what Louis and Harry are going to bring into this world. Niall found out about Liam and Zayn’s bundle of joy as soon as he walked in, Louis practically screamed it into his face with a massive smile on his face. Louis is pretty sure Niall started to cry once he walked out of the room, but he can’t be sure. 

Louis and Harry made their rounds separately; saying hello to everyone accordingly before the finally met in the kitchen and shared a cute kiss. They were so happy, like, unbelievably happy that Louis sometimes worried he would wake up and all of this wall a dream. Like his baby bump wasn’t there, like his and Harry’s YouTube channel didn’t exist. It was all very scary but it was real. His baby bump was there and it was growing more and more every day. His and Harry’s YouTube channel did exist and they were nearly at three million subscribers and all they did were post videos about their journey’s. 

“Are you ready?” Louis says once they pull apart. 

Harry nods, “yeah, just gotta set the camera up outside and make sure everyone is in the shot. I was thinking maybe I could give the boys a camera.”   
Louis’ brow contorted in confusion. “We only have one.”

Harry chuckled. “I may have, um, bought, three smaller ones so I could get the shot.” 

Louis laughed, “alright then, but they won’t be in the shot.”

“Ah, fuck.” Harry face palmed, “shit, okay then, maybe not.” 

Louis giggled and placed a single kiss on Harry’s forehead. “I’ll get everyone outside.”

Louis walked away and shouted at the top of his voice, “get your arses outside!” Harry shook his head, fond expression evident. He got the cameras he needed and went outside to set them up. 

He decided he’s set the main one they use for vlogging in the center and then the three smaller ones on their friends and family. After he had made sure everyone was in shot, he grabbed Louis, kissed his before positioning him near the box. 

“Hello everyone,” Harry starts, “now, I’d like to thank you all for coming on this very special day; this means a lot to us and I am so excited to share this with you all. Keeping this secret as been eating me alive. So, without further ado…”

And just like, that, Harry opens the box and the balloons spill out and fly away. There are shouts coming from every direction. Louis doesn’t hear them though, he’s staring the big balloon with tears in his eyes. 

They’re having a…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, sorry about that. ; )


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis starts to notice something he can't control. And Liam and Zayn are exhausted. And Harry and Louis settle on a name for their daughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not edited, so any mistakes are my own. : )  
> Enjoy.... Oh, and happy new year!!!

One poke under his chin. And then another two pokes aimed at his arms and thighs. And a finishing slap to the arse. His jaw drops, horrified as he watches it jiggle more than it should. Jesus, when did all of this start? Louis is even bigger than what he was three weeks ago, and he knows he shouldn't be freaking out about this, because it’s all good weight, it means he’s doing his job, but he kind of hates it too. He doesn’t even want to comprehend if Harry is thinking the same thing; that he’s just fat. His hormones are all over the fucking place; take last night for instance, him and Harry were just watching the News and he started crying, over what? He doesn’t remember, but one minute he was fine and the next, he was bawling into Harry’s chest like he just found out his mother had passed away. And again when him and Harry went for a late night Tesco’s run, there was a woman in the isle where the pasta was, holding a new born to her chest and he lost it before burying his face into Harry’s chest and Harry being Harry, just let Louis cry while he decided what pasta they got, which was Penne but when they got to the check out, Louis threw a hissy fit and demanded Harry change it. Harry went without another word and changed the pasta. 

Over the weeks, Louis decided he wanted a puppy. He has no idea why, because they’re having a baby soon, but he was walking past a pet store one day and wanted to look around; just like any other human being would. An hour later, he stepped out of the store, with a gorgeous male husky puppy with all the accessories to go with him apart from his food which he’d make Harry get later. Harry didn’t seem fazed when Louis walked into the flat fawning over a puppy, who he decided to call Beckham. When Louis would walk Beckham in the park down the road from where they live, he’d often see other pregnant woman and compare his and her size; sometimes he was smaller and sometimes he was a little bigger, right now, he’s the size of a football. Because he’s friendly and confident, sometimes he’ll approach the girls and engage them in conversation. They’re more than happy to converse with Louis about anything Louis is willing to talk about but more often than not, it’s about pregnancy, babies. Or Harry. 

-x-

It was a rather dull Wednesday, the sun was shining but spent most of its time hiding behind the clouds like a coward. There were also a few showers that switched on and off throughout the day; Louis loved to open the windows in the living room and listen to the rain hitting the windowpane, he also loved the smell of when the rain would hit the ground, ever since he was a little boy. Once, he pulled Harry out of bed at three in the morning just so they could dance under the open sky and if they got a cold, it was their fault. Louis was laying on the couch, watching what he thinks is rerun of _Misfits_ with Beckham laying on his legs so his head was resting gently on his bump. Harry was out somewhere, he has no clue where, but it’s Harry, Louis wouldn't be surprised if he spent the day running around in a field of flowers. Naked.

While he listened to Nathan banter with the ever lovable Simon, he was thinking about what him and Harry could do with the Nursery. Obviously she wouldn’t be in there straight away, he had learnt from his mum that new born babies should be in a bassinet by their bed where he could hear her and to check if she was breathing – he’d have to get one of those breathing thingy’s that paranoid mothers get – because he had read some stories on the internet about babies and how they would stop breathing; it scared him to his wits end and he doesn’t think he’d be able to live with himself if that ever happened to their little girl. 

He wanted something girly but not too girly, if that made sense. Maybe something to match his and Harry’s nautical tattoo’s. Like baby pink and a dark (but not too dark) pink feature wall with a massive anchor like Harry’s tattoo and rope to go along with it like the tattoo Louis has on his wrist to match. Louis could imagine “family” written in a gorgeous cursive script, within a banner that would wrap around the bottom part of the anchor. He’d get Zayn to draw it up for them if he isn't too busy with their new baby boy which Liam and Zayn finally get to bring home in just under three weeks; Liam and Zayn go to Scotland in two weeks time to await the arrival of their son. 

Him and Harry will have to go shopping soon for their baby girls cot and changing table and maybe even a few clothes (and for Liam’s and Zayn’s baby gift) but he’s sure they’ll get what they need when it comes to Louis’ baby shower, which for some reason, Niall had called shotgun to plan. Poor thing, he must be bored. 

Louis must have fallen asleep, which isn’t strange because nowadays, he’s always asleep. He’s woken up to Beckham licking his face and a quiet hum coming from the kitchen. He freezes, thinking he’s being burgled, but why would a robber hum _Isn’t She Lovely?_ under their breath? It must be Harry. He pushes Beckham away and he licks his lips before scampering off towards the kitchen. Louis takes a while to wake up from his nap, it’s dark outside but he has no clue what time it is. He stretches before sitting up straight and standing up, cracking his back; pregnancy is doing a number one his back already and he knows it’s going to get worse as the weeks go by. 

He plods his way to the kitchen and sees Harry, all long limbs and curly hair. He’s wearing a pair of track suit bottoms and an old band t-shirt with a hole in the sleeve, and he’s standing near the oven. He smiles and walks over to him and wraps his arms around his partners waist, hugging tightly and nuzzles his face in the junction between Harry’s scapulars. 

“Hi Boo, good sleep?” Harry smiles.

Louis nods against Harry’s scapular. “What’re you doing?”

“Making our dinner?”

Louis peeks his head around Harry and makes a disgusted face as well as a noise and refrains himself from vomiting when he sees the chunks of chicken sizzling in a frying pan. “Baby, you know I’m having my aversion to poultry.”

Harry laughs deep within his chest and a shiver runs down Louis’ spine, but now Louis knows there’s chicken cooking, he can smell it so he makes a good amount of distance between himself and Harry and goes to stands on the other side of the kitchen. “Well, it’s a good thing I’m making you a Greek salad then, isn’t it. With extra olives. And Balsamic.”

Louis’ stomach rumbles and he licks his lips, “I love you.”

Harry smiles to himself and continues to sauté the red bell peppers and red onion in the pan with the chicken before adding his special blend of spices. “I love you too.” 

-x-

“Ugh, fuck, Ha-Harry, harder. Yeah, right there. Oh _GOD!_ ” Louis throws his head back and closes his eyes. He arches his back as much as possible because Harry feels so good. 

Harry fucks into Louis a little harder, Louis’ back arching a little bit more. One of Louis’ hands is in Harry’s hair, his grip getting more tight as Harry continues to hit that perfect spot inside him and the other hand was on Harry’s back, Louis’ nails biting into the sweaty skin. Louis was letting out little moans as he tries to raise his hips higher so Harry’s cock would go deeper. They would have to try a different position in a few months because soon, having sex in missionary will be painful for Louis. Maybe doggy or riding? Louis loves riding Harry like he's a Rodeo Clown.

“’M close, baby, keep going, don't stop.” Louis moans out before biting his lip. 

Harry just nodded his head, concentrating on making his Louis feel good. Thrusting deeply into Louis’ body, he could feel that tightness building in his stomach, it was pulling and shortly his orgasm would be pulled away from him. Louis was also feeling that coil in his stomach; everything has been heightened for him since becoming pregnant, sex was amazing before he got knocked up but now, everything is more sensitive and he can feel everything, every inch of Harry, every kiss but more intense and every touch which feels like fire. 

Louis is beautiful like this, all fucked out and sweaty and pink. Harry licks his lips and wraps them around Louis’ right nipple, licking, suckling and nipping gently. Louis must love it because he’s moaning Harry’s name, gripping even tighter in Harry’s hair, back arching before he’s cumming all over his perfect round tummy untouched. The sounds Louis make and the feeling of Louis clenching around him are enough to send Harry over the edge, cumming inside of Louis with a grunt of his name.

Harry falls to the side, both boys breathing erratic. Bodies flushed pink and sweat slicked. A shower is needed for both of them but they can’t be bothered to move. Louis turns to his side and Harry automatically scoots closer and wraps his arm protectively around Louis’ waist and places his hand on their baby girl whom as a little more cooking to do.

-x-

Harry and Louis are woken up by an obnoxious noise blasting from Harry's bedside table. Louis blinks his eyes open and groans before he pokes Harry in the ribs. Harry yelps at the finger in his side and groans before he sits up lethargically, by now the ringing has stopped but it goes off again and Harry feels for his phone. He looks at caller ID; it’s Liam. Harry frowns, it’s also three o’clock in the morning. It’s not like Liam to be awake at this time. “It’s Liam.” Harry voices, voice deep and sleep slicked. 

“Wha’ dos’e wan’?”

Harry answers with a short “ello.” 

Louis can’t hear what’s going on or what’s being said, the dream-world is slowly dragging him back under but when Harry says, “okay, Liam, calm down, everything’s going to be fine; he’ll be fine.” As soon as Harry utters the sentence, “everything’s going to be fine” Louis is wide awake and sitting up looking at Harry for an explanation. 

Harry nods his head, “yeah, okay, we’ll come now. We’ll see ya there.”

Louis’ immediate thought is Zayn. Maybe something has happened to him, car crash, he’s missing. Oh God, he starts to weep. 

“Har-Harry, what’s wrong.” Louis whispers, pulling the duvet around himself. 

Harry gets up off of the bed and starts to get dressed. Louis follows suit, throwing the quilt off him and follows Harry into the bathroom, watching him gather up their toiletries. Louis’ really confused to say the least. Louis quickly goes to the toilet before going back into the bedroom and stops short. Harry’s packing a suitcase, just throwing things in precariously. Louis is starting to panic. 

“Harry Styles! Tell me what’s going on! Right. Now!” Louis demands and he stomps his foot for good measure. 

Harry stops what he’s doing and looks at Louis and sighs, “Jade went into labour.”

Louis gasps. “What?! She’s not due for another month.”

Harry nods and continues packing, “that’s why Liam called me, him and Zayn are going up there and they need some extra support; Zayn is beside himself.”

Louis nods and quickly gets dressed. He throws on a pair of track suit bottoms and a jumper before putting on his shoes and throwing on a hat. Harry gets dressed in similar attire and they grab what they need before heading out to the car and making their way to Liam and Zayn’s. 

Once they arrive, Zayn and Liam are standing outside. Liam is looking at the ground with a pout on his face and tear marks down his cheeks, it looks like he’ll throw up at any second, obviously worried about his sons welfare. Zayn is smoking his way through what is probably his second pack of cigarettes. They pull up and Liam and Zayn both look up. Louis immediately gets out of the car and walks towards Zayn, he plucks the smoke from Zayn’s lips, throws it to the ground and says, “think of your son! And your husband; cut it out!!” And then he pulls the boy in for a long, reassuring hug. 

Louis lets go, kisses Zayn’s cheek before placing a gentle hand where he kissed the boys face, “he’ll be fine.” Louis smiles and then goes over to Liam and pulls him into a hug. Liam starts to cry once he’s in Louis arms. He looks over to Harry and motions him to comfort Zayn who also starts to tear up once he sees Liam crying. Harry nods his head and walks over to his best friend and pulls him close. Louis can tell Harry is whispering reassurances into the jet black hair.

Once they’ve calmed down, they climb into the car and head to the airport. Liam had obviously booked them all last minute flights to Scotland. Once they’re through customs, they go straight to the terminal and board the plane. Liam and Zayn collapse in their seat, Liam pulls Zayn into his chest. Louis pouts at them, feeling sorry for the both of them; he doesn't want to know what it must feel like, to be going through what they’re going through, worry and not knowing what’s wrong with their little boy.  
“Do you think they’re okay, Haz?” Louis says as he looks at Liam and Zayn, eyes closed and breathing softly. Zayn laying on Liam’s chest with Liam’s arms secured around the sleeping popstar. 

Louis feels a pair of arms around him and then he’s being pulled into Harry’s chest. Harry kisses Louis’ hair and sighs. “They’re fine, they’re just worried; I would be too if it was our baby. I’m sure he’s fine; maybe he just couldn't wait to meet his new family.”

Louis sighs and hopes Harry’s explanation he just spun was true and there was nothing wrong with their best friends son. 

-x-

They left London at four in the morning and arrive in ever rainy Scotland an hour and ten minutes later. The four best friends make their way to the hotel and check in. Louis collapses on the bed and immediately goes to sleep. He knows Liam and Zayn have gone to the hospital to check on Jade, and so they should, they must be shitting bricks. Harry crawls into bed shortly after and wraps his arms around Louis before he too, drifts off into a what he would call, a restless sleep. 

Liam calls Harry again at nine. Harry is awake at this time, he found it hard to sleep, worrying about Liam and Zayn and their baby. He’s on the balcony, wrapped up in a coat with a cuppa tea he ordered from room service and looking into the city of Scotland. It’s kind of beautiful, not like London. His phone is sitting on the little table and when it goes off, Harry jumps. He wraps his fingers around the Apple device and slides the bar across. 

“Liam?”

There’s a sniffle before a sigh, “she has pre-eclampsia.”

Harry is baffled because doesn't know what that means. “Huh?”

“The placenta wasn’t working properly. That’s what keeps a baby alive when they’re in the womb. It can make mother and baby really ill. She’s in surgery.”

Harry gulps and looks over at Louis who is still sleeping. On his back with a hand laying protectively on his bump. “Surgery?”

“Yeah, a c-section.” Liam sniffles again, “he stopped growing two weeks ago. She didn’t tell us.”

Harry is shocked to say the very least. “What? That’s horrible.”

“You think? Zayn is saying that he’s gonna do something, he doesn't know what though.” Liam manages to laugh a little. “He might have to going into NICU.” 

Harry sighs and runs a hand over his face. “Look, Louis and I will be down in an hour.” 

“Okay, um, can you maybe bring us food and a coffee each? We’ve been here all night.” Harry smiles. “Zayn lik-“

Liam is cut off by Harry, “ I know how you both like your coffee’s Li.”

Liam laughs, “yeah, I’ll pay you back-“

“No, my treat. Lou will probably want something as well. I’ll see ya later, okay Li. “

“Thanks Haz.”

And then the line goes dead. 

“What’s horrible?” Louis voices behind Harry. Harry jumps and turns around to see a soft looking Louis, all ruffled from his sleep, the duvet cover thrown over him. Harry’s eyes shine brighten than the sun and his smile widens. 

“C’mere.”

Louis shuffles his feet as he walks, Harry can’t help but laugh, he looks like a giant walking marshmallow. Louis sits on Harry’s lap, and squirms around until he gets comfy. Harry waits until his wriggling stops so he can wrap his arms around him. 

“Jade has pre-eclampsia,” Louis stiffens. “And baby Malik-Payne stopped growing two weeks ago and she didn't tell them.”

“God, that is awful.” Louis knows about pre-eclampsia all too well. It scares him, he knows it can cause death in mother and baby if gone undetected.  
Harry nods his head and presses a kiss to Louis’ temple. “Baby MP might have to go into the NICU.” 

“The Neonatal Intensive Care Unit?”

Harry just nods his head and pulls his butterball closer to him. He doesn’t want Louis to worry about what isn’t in his control. That’s the last thing Harry needs, a stressed, impressionable, and hormonal popstar on his hands.

-x-

They were finally on their way to the hospital. They would have been there sooner but Louis was stressing over what to order from Starbucks. He was debating whether or not to get a sandwich or a muffin, the person behind the counter, bless her, just stood there and waited for him to make a choice. Turns out he couldn’t, and ordered both plus a hot and cold drink. Harry ordered Liam and Zayn completely different things, knowing they would share them anyway. And he got himself a coffee and banana bread. He ended up giving the girl taking their order a massive tip.

The couple arrived to the hospital and were told were to park and where to enter. Obviously Liam and Zayn told them that they were expecting people, like their families. Harry grabbed the food and quickly exited the car to open the car for Louis, ever the gentleman. Louis smiled a beautiful smile and got out of the car and snuggled up to Harry as thanks. Harry closed the door, locked it and wrapped his arm around his Louis before they made their way into the hospital to find Liam and Zayn.

They asked someone in a white coat and he politely told them where they’d find their best friends. Louis seemed to snuggle further into Harry’s side, like he was afraid of them taking his baby away. Harry just smiled and pulled him closer. They went where they were told to go but couldn’t see Liam and Zayn so they sat down and waited. Louis wanted his food, so Harry gave him both the muffin and sandwich. Louis looked like he was having an argument in his head when Harry looked over. He shook his head fondly. 

“Baby, just eat one. And if, eventually, you want another one, I’ll go and get it. Okay? Don’t worry and just, eat.”

Louis bit his lip. Harry quickly became worried that he may have upset him and Louis having a hormonal breakdown is not what he needs right now, but Louis just nodded and picked up his sandwich, took a massive bite and then hummed in satisfaction. 

Harry and Louis were only sitting in the sterile hallway for five minutes before Liam and Zayn came around the corner. A mixture of worry and happiness on their faces; quite the weird combination but Harry thought it was okay in this situation. They both looked knackered, the weight of worrying and not having enough sleep was slowly creeping up on them. You’d think they’d be used to it, with touring and doing many promotions for their upcoming albums around the world. But this was different, the lack of sleep was because they didn’t know what would happen to their little boy. Harry and Louis both stood up at their friends arrival and looked at them expectantly. Louis was still munching on his sandwich as Harry handed Liam and Zayn their coffees and food. They both smiled their thanks and sat down. 

“Well,” Zayn says before taking a sip of his still hot coffee. “We have our son…” 

Louis and Harry blinked and looked at each other. The suspense was killing them. What had happened? Was their son okay? Was Jade okay? What are the doctors saying? Why didn’t Zayn seem ecstatic to have their baby finally in this world, their baby boy that they’ve been waiting ages for; maybe it was still sinking into his bones, knowing that the two of them now have a tiny mouth to feed, a tiny human to love unconditionally and a new person to watch grow up. They’re no longer a twosome, they’re a threesome.

“And, he’s perfectly healthy.” Liam says before his and Zayn’s faces bloom with massive smiles; Zayn’s tongue pushed to the backs of his teeth and Liam’s eyes crinkling at the corners. Harry and Louis let out a sigh of relief not only for themselves but for Liam and Zayn too.

“Oh, wow, you’re parents.” Louis says excitedly and puts his food down and goes to hug his best friends.

“He’s small though, the paediatrician said he can come home in a week or so.” Zayn says, looking at Liam like he had just won the lottery. Harry smiles and takes a bite of his banana bread.

“How’s Jade?” Harry asks, and maybe that’s not the right question, but Harry loves everyone and cares about peoples welfare. 

Zayn shrugs. Liam rolls his eyes at his husbands lack of care – not really because Zayn has heaps of heed to give – “she’s okay, she’s a bit shaken up about having a c-section and upset that she didn't tell us Adeela had stopped growing, but yeah, she’s fine.” 

Harry and Louis are blinking at him, “Adeela?” Louis muses with a smile on his face.

Zayn nods his head, a smile gracing his face. “Yeah, Adeela James Malik-Payne. Cute right?” 

Harry and Louis nod their heads, “very. So, do I get to meet my Godson?” 

“Godson?” Harry, Liam and Zayn say together. 

Louis’ eyes widen with innocence, “yeah. I’m his Godfather aren’t I?” 

Liam and Zayn look at each other with sheepish looks on their faces, both of them rub their hands at the nape of their necks. “Excuse me, are you telling me, I’m not Adeela’s Godfather?” 

“Well, we already asked Niall. Sorry Lou, no hard feelings.” 

Louis huffs like a small child and tries to look angry but he looks as menacing as a puppy bearing their teeth. “Fine, but can I still go and see him?” 

The new parents nods their heads and motion for Louis and Harry to lead the way. They start walking but when they don’t hear their best friends footsteps, they stop and turn their heads. Liam and Zayn are locked at the lips, celebrating their new chapter in life. They’re finally parents. “Would you look at ‘em? They’re so happy, Haz.” Louis chirps and snuggles into Harry’s side. 

Harry hums as he wraps a long arm around Louis’ waist, placing a protective hand on their little girl, and kisses atop of Louis’ head with a smile on his face. The boys watch their best friends break apart and lean their foreheads together, smiling at each other with so much love, it’s busting at the seams. 

-x-

After Louis had finished crying into Adeela’s hair, murmuring how (“the kid is beyond perfect,”) he finally gave Liam and Zayn their son back and sighed dreamingly, it made him envy them a little, him and Harry have to wait four more months to meet their new adventure. Adeela was everything Liam and Zayn had been waiting for and even though he’s a month early, he only has to be in hospital for a week instead of three. He had black hair and milky skin and a cute button nose, he has yet to open his eyes but Louis hopes he’ll have a similar eye colour to either Liam or Zayn. Personally, Louis thinks they got their dates mixed up, but he isn’t a midwife so… What does he know? 

Harry and Louis go home a day later. They literally fall into bed when they arrive home but still manage to discuss a homecoming party for Liam and Zayn and their new bundle of joy through their exhausted state.

The next day, Louis calls Niall and tells him to meet the both of them at Liam and Zayn’s. They have things they need to discuss like food and decorations for the party and the nursery which isn’t finished. Well, it’s more or less done, Zayn had decorated it himself, but the furniture needs to be added. When Louis walks in with Harry trailing behind him, he gasps at the beautiful art work Zayn had created. 

“Wow, this is amazing!” 

Harry nods , taking in what Zayn has painted and then looks around, “um, where’s the furniture?” 

Louis laughs, “Liam said it was in the spare room for now.” He goes around the room and takes in the intricate work of the solar system on one wall, the feature wall Louis assumes. The other walls are stark white with hand painted rockets dotted around. It’s absolutely beautiful and Louis can't wait to start decorating his and Harry’s little girls room.  
Harry and Louis start cleaning the floor, putting empty spray cans and empty paint tins into black bin liners before the remove the speckled pieces of material Zayn had laid down so paint wouldn’t drip on to the cream carpet, Zayn had told Louis that Liam threatened him - actually Liam said he'd skin Zayn alive - if he got one spec of paint of the carpet, Louis laughed because he can imagine Liam saying such a thing but not actually following through with such a threat, he loves Zayn way too much. Harry goes and throws the rubbish out and also puts the used paint brushes and rollers in the kitchen to be washed but he takes the roller tray with the trash. Once that’s finished, he goes to search for a vacuum. He comes back ten minutes later with a Irish voice following him. 

“Jaysus, Zayn’s a talented one, isn’t ‘e?” He exclaims when he walks into Adeela’s room and looks at the artwork. 

Louis nods while he cleans the window. “Niall, can you please go and get the cushions for this please?” He asks and points towards the bench that lines the bay window. “And if you see any feature cushions and teddies, bring ‘em. Thank you.”

Niall nods his head and goes to Liam and Zayn’s spare room. Harry plugs in the vacuum and Louis leaves the room to help Niall while Harry puts his long legs to work. Once he enters the spare room, he’s faced with an assortment of black furniture. There’s a black cot with a mattress placed inside, which is adorned with a rocket themed bed spread and a Pooh Bear plushie sitting on top, Louis raises his eyebrow, quite an odd pairing he thinks. There’s also a black changing table with everything Liam and Zayn will ever need stored underneath in white wicker baskets. There’s a black wardrobe which is obviously filled with clothes from newborn to a year old. He walks over and peeks in, and when he sees what’s hanging up he lets out a bubble of laugher escape his lips, there’s baby grows, mini plaid shirts and jeans that are made of stretchy denim. Mini Doc Martins and baby ugg boots. Pj’s with the Batman symbol on them, plus, there’s more nerdy comic book stuff on the clothes, like Spider-Man, Superman, the Green Lantern and God knows what else, trust Liam and Zayn to buy all the Marvel and DC memorabilia. There’s heaps of it and Louis can’t wait to see Adeela dressed in them. There’s also a shelf adorned with a few books, which Liam and Zayn will obviously read to Adeela when he’s old enough to pay attention. There’s a four window picture frame sitting in the middle shelf, the first one is of Liam and Zayn on their wedding day with their eyes closed and foreheads pressed together, Harry and himself have a picture like that and it’s his favourite of the million their photographer took. And the second picture is of Liam and Zayn smiling and holding the six month sonogram of Adeela. But the third and fourth are empty. Louis hopes they put Adeela in one; with their wedding rings placed strategically on Adeela’s torso while he sleeps. And one of the three of them, with Zayn and Liam smiling down at their son. They’ll smile with love and adoration because they’re holding their world in their hands. Louis is definitely going to mention it to Liam and Zayn. And if he stores it away for himself, then so be it.

Once Harry has finished, him and Niall begin to move in the furniture. He vlogs it, he would of vlogged them going to Scotland and meeting Adeela but he didn’t want to upset Liam or Zayn, Zayn is a very private person and I think Liam and Zayn want to introduce their son in their own way. 

“No! Left more!” Louis orders. 

Harry and Niall roll their eyes but do as Louis tells them. Harry is so whipped but Niall knows how to tell him to stuff it but he does it anyway because he doesn’t want a crying hormonal pop star on his hands. Once Louis has snapped a few more orders, Adeela’s room is finally finished and it looks amazing, Louis can’t wait for Liam and Zayn to see it.

-x-

The week goes by quickly and soon, Liam and Zayn are bringing their little boy home. Harry called Liam and Zayn’s family and told them to come down for a small get-together. Louis asks Liam if he can vlog it so he can put it on his channel. He says yes, because Liam and Zayn had already introduced Adeela to the world via their twitters: 

@zaynmalik1d: @Real_Liam_Payne and I would like you to meet our new miracle, Adeela James Malik-Payne. Words cannot describe how elated we are! X x x :)

@Real_Liam_Payne: can you believe @zaynmalik1d and myself are parents?! Everyone say hello to our son Adeela! <3 x x 

And there were separate pictures of their son attached to their tweets. The fans went crazy and sent their love and congratulations to the new parents and their families.  
Louis has missed vlogging, he hasn't done it a lot because of reasons but he’s happy to have a camera in his hand again, it completes him and will continue to until he has something else soft, warm, and solid in his grasp.

The welcome home party goes off without a hitch and Louis captures everything. Niall meeting his Godson for the first time, the grandparents having their first cuddle with Adeela. Liam and Zayn’s sisters fawning over theie new born nephew and taking pictures of him to show their friends and Instagram followers and also to have a picture of him for themselves. He captures Liam watching Zayn and his mother fuss over Adeela and Liam’s expression is so fond it’s sickening but beautiful at the same time. He also catches Zayn watching Liam while he feeds their son in the corner of the room, it’s obvious the party has disappeared in Liam’s mind, it’s just him and his son. Liam has a soft smile on his face as he gives Adeela his milk, slowly rocking back and forth so the new born drifts off to sleep.

The party ends eventually, their families going their separate ways and by seven, it’s just the five of them plus a baby. Adeela is sleeping in the bassinette while Zayn, Harry, and Niall watch the game. Louis is in the kitchen getting himself a glass of water, it’s quiet and he smiles to himself while he places the hand that isn't holding the tumbler of water on his belly. He’s in his own little world so when someone clears their throat behind him he jumps a little and turns around and comes face to face with Liam who has a worried expression on his face. 

Louis places the glass down and walks over to his best friend. “Are you okay?”

Liam bites his lip and his eyes well with tears, “I’m.. I’m scared Lou..”

Louis’ expression softens, “Li, you’re going to be an amazing father. It’s okay to feel like this, every new dad, even a new mum feels like this when they have this whole new addition to their lives. You have Zayn, you’re in this together and you’re going to be the best parents in the whole world.”

-x-

“Good morning everyone,” Louis muses with a soft sleepy voice, it’s quarter to eight in the morning. “Today, Harry and I are going to see gumdrop, it’s my twenty five week scan,” Louis speaks excitedly into the camera as he lays in bed while resting his head on Harry’s chest. Harry’s breathing is even and his chest is rising and falling gently, so gently that Louis could easily fall asleep again, but he can’t because his appointment is at ten, which is in two hours. “so because we have to be out the door in like, one hour, I’m going to wake this sleeping beauty up and I’ll get back to you, ta ta for now.” Louis gives the camera a little smile before he turns it off lethargically – thank god for editing software – before he places the camera down on Harry’s bedside table. 

His little girl is moving around like she's learning to Tango and she thinks it’s a brilliant idea to use Louis’ bladder as a squeeze toy so he groans softly before getting out of his warm cosy bed to go to the toilet. Once he has relieved himself, he pads his way back to the bedroom, rubbing his tummy as he goes, he’s getting bigger everyday and he loves it. Harry has moved, so he’s spread eagle on the bed, his long gangly limbs hanging over the bed, his hair is splayed out on the pillow, creating a chocolate halo. His skin his translucent in the morning sun and his pillowy lips are parted, Louis stops in his tracks and just admires him for a little while; Harry was beautiful when Louis met him at the age of sixteen, all baby faced and nervous and Louis was luckily enough to watch him grow into an amazing human being, watched him shine while he held a microphone, watched him get down on one knee as he presented Louis with a ring, Louis is so in love with him it’s worrying, but in the best way possible. And now they’re having a baby and Louis can’t wait to start that new chapter with Harry. 

Louis bites his lip and walks over to Harry’s side of the side and gently climbs on the mattress, it dips under his weight more than what it has in the past, he ignores it and makes a note to make some sort of exercise routine with Liam after the baby is born. He cards his fingers through Harry’s hair and smiles when Harry nuzzles into his touch like a kitten.  
“Haz, you have to get up.” Louis whispers before placing a kiss on Harry’s temple. 

Harry makes a incoherent noise and smushes his face into Louis’ pillow. Louis laughs softly and leans down to kiss his scapular, “c’mon Hazza, you can either stay in bed and miss my appointment or you can come with me and see your daughter; which one would you prefer?”

Harry groans again and turns to face Louis, eyes still laced with sleep, and when he frowns, he looks like a putout kitten, it’s cute and funny. “You’re already using the baby against me, and she isn’t even born yet Lou, that's not cool.”

Louis laughs and shrugs, “I’m just saying, I think she’d be disappointed if her papa wasn’t there,” and Louis looks down at his bump and runs his fingertips over his protruding belly softly. “Wouldn’t you gumdrop?” And Louis gets a corresponding nudge in affirmative. Louis beams and looks back up at Harry, “see, she’d be upset, you don’t wanna upset your daughter now, do you?”

Harry frowns at him but gets up anyway and makes his way to the bathroom where he’s probably using the toilet and taking a shower. Louis hums happily and gets dressed, he wears leggings because they’re comfy and lets face it, going out in public wearing jogging bottoms is never good, no matter how badly he wants to. He throws on one of his many maternity t-shirts, this one is black with a white anchor printed on the front. He slips his feet into a pair of white TOMS and then he quickly goes downstairs to let Beckham out, he fills his bowl with fresh food and water before he goes back upstairs and makes his way to the bathroom to fix his hair. 

His earlier assumptions are correct, Harry is in the shower, singing to himself softly. Louis smiles and goes towards the mirror and looks at himself. He sighs a little, because, yes, he's still himself, but you can still see the weight he's put on, the clothes are hanging off of him because they're a little too big for him, which makes him look even bigger than what he actually is and his belly has another four months to go, which means buying clothes that are still too big for him and gaining more weight. Oh God, he's starting to panic. Fucking hell, he can't breathe. "Ha-Harry."

"Yes Lou?"

"I-I can-can't brea-ea-the."

The shower cuts off and Harry swings the door open, pulling a towel off the railing and wraps it around his hips, before he walks over to Louis. Louis points to the draw, "can, can you get get me one of those paper bags please?"

Harry nods and swoops down to the bottom draw, pulling a paper bag that they have for some reason. He hands it to Louis and Louis immediately puts it to his mouth and breaths deep. Slowly calming down, he looks at Harry through the mirror, admiring his chest and his tattoo's and just, his overall perfectness. God, he's panicking again.

"Louis, babe, what's wrong?"

"Look at me!" He yelps harshly.

Harry's confused. His eyebrows crease in the middle of his eyebrows and he looks at Louis. His Louis. The Louis who he fell in love with, the Louis who is having his baby, the Louis who is so stunningly stunning, Harry can't look away and can't comprehend how this human is real. "Okay, I'm looking at you. What's the problem?"

"Look how much weight I've put on Harry? I know, it's baby weight, but that's not all, just look at my chin, six months ago, I didn't have a double chin, and now I do. You should of seen my arse jiggle last week. I couldn't believe it, yes, I knew it jiggled before, but it jiggled even more, I swear, I'm gonna beat Kim-K with how big my bum is," Louis takes a deep breath into the bag. 

"Louis, you're stunning, you're glowing and I love your arse; I love everything about you. Every pregnant person goes through this, but when she's born, you can, if you want, start working out, baby, you'll snap back to how you were before, okay. Stop panicking; I'd love you if you ballooned and I'd love you if you were two inches tall. Please, just calm down, okay?"

Louis nods his head and keeps breathing evenly until he's calm enough to breathe without the bag. He leans against Harry's chest and closes his eyes when Harry's arms wrap around him. "Thank you."

Harry smiles and kisses the junction between Louis' shoulder and neck. "You're welcome. Now, I have to get dressed so we can go."

-x-

Once Harry is dressed in black jeans, a ugly shirt that Louis does not comment on, and in a pair of brown boots, they make their way to the hospital. 

"Nina is going to comment on my weight, I know she is, oh God, she's going to tell me I've put more on that what I should have." Louis puts the camera down and breathes deep, trying to calm himself down, him stressing out isn't good, and it certainly isn't good for the baby. 

"Louis," Harry scolds gently, "will you stop, your weight is fine."

Another deep breath, Louis feels a little bit more himself. "You're right." He picks up the camera again, "so, we thought it would be nice if you got to see Gumdrop in her own habitat today, and listen to her heartbeat, so that's what we're going to do. I'm really excited to share this with you guys.." And then he smiles before shutting off the camera. 

They arrive to the hospital and get out of the car. Harry wraps his arm around Louis' shoulders and kisses his forehead. They head in and make their way to maternity and they're seen straight away because Nina doesn't have any other mums-to-be to see. 

"Louis, Harry, it's nice to see you again, how are we?"

Louis bites his lip and looks at Harry. "Um, I'm fine, just a bit anxious."

Nina nods her head understandingly. "Well, we'll do the normal routine and then get round to the sonogram," Nina smiles and then looks down at the camera. 

Louis follows her train of sight, "oh, do you mind if I film the sonogram?"

Nina smiles, "of course you can, is it for your channel?"

Louis smiles and nods his head, "yep."

"I'm a little embarrassed to say this, but I'm actually a watcher, I loved your first video, when you told Harry and your friends and family. It was very sweet."

Louis smiles bright and looks at Harry, before looking back at Nina, "thank you."

After they've done the normal things, and Nina checks Louis' weight, which is perfect for the stage in his pregnancy, Louis may have cried, but they were happy tears and also tears of relief. They get down to the sonogram. Louis hands the camera to Harry, Harry takes it, plants a kiss to Louis' temple before turning it on.

"Okay guys, it's time.." And then he turns the camera towards the screen and waits for their daughter to pop up on the screen.

And then she does. Their little girl is in the perfect position so you can see her profile and her feet and hands. "And there's our Little Princess." Harry whispers. 

"Okay, ready for her heartbeat?"

Louis and Harry nods their heads. Harry takes one hand off the camera and links his large one with Louis', just so their hands can be seen in the screen on the camera. Harry thinks it's going to be a perfect thumbnail for the video.

It's not even ten seconds before that amazing sound fills the room again. Nothing in the entire world will beat the sound of their little girls heart beat racing at a steady beat.  
"I will never tire of hearing that sound until she's born."

Harry giggles, and turns the camera to himself. "Well," his smile is beaming, like it always is after these appointments. "There you go guys, your first glimpse of our daughter in her natural habitat and the sound of her heart beat. We hope you enjoyed our video, thanks for watching." And then he turns the camera around again and films the black and white image for a little while longer before turning off the camera. 

Louis turns to him, smiling, eyes glossy with happy tears. "I love you."

Harry grins and leans forward, pressing his lips softly against Louis'. "I love you, too, Boobear."

-x-

"BECKHAM!! Time to go outside!!" Louis shouted. He was waiting near the back door, his hand on his belly, he was now twenty six weeks along. For now, Louis has decided to call her 'Buddy', as they still haven't picked a name, but that's okay, they've got time, but the only thing Louis is worrying about is her nursery, and how it isn't finished, actually, it hasn't even been started yet, and if he's being honest, he's panicking a little. He sighs and smiles when he hears the pattering of paws on the floor. "Good boy Becks, off you go. And then Louis opens the door for his puppy and shuts it again. 

He walks over to the kettle and flicks it on, making himself a cuppa tea. Decaffeinated tea of all things, it's is so unsatisfying, he could vomit. He goes about fixing himself a cup, Buddy keeps jumping around on his bladder, so he has to pee every five seconds. He sighs and looks down, "honey, can you please stop dancing, there isn't even any music playing. Just settle down." And then he rubs a soothing hand around his stretched skin and sighs happily when she does has she's told. 

He's read the baby books and apparently Buddy's nerves in her ears are more sensitive than ever. He expressed this new information to Harry and of course, Harry being Harry, started to talk to her even more, singing their songs, and telling the stuff that he'll do with her, like he can't wait to hold her, or to see her face, and how he can't wait to get her new born feet and hands tattooed on to his back in-between his shoulder blades, Louis himself, is planning to do the same on his lower back. She's now the same size as a spring onion, from head to toe, and again, Harry hearing this, decided that when they went to the shops that very same day, Harry picked up the vegetable and held it in Louis' face. ("Look Lou, this is how big Buddy is. So small still.") And the dopey smile Harry had on his face made Louis cry.

Harry is hammering him about signing up for childbirth classes, which, if Louis is being honest, he's dreading. It's just a bunch of breathing and information and apparently, they watch a video of a woman giving birth towards the end, which, Louis is glad he doesn't have to do, c-sections are an incredible thing; he must remember to look up ways to reduce his scar tissue. 

Lower back pain is the bane of his existence at the moment. It's killing him, but Harry is the most amazing person in the world and has taken it upon himself to give him a massage whenever he asks; apparently, he needs to thank his uterus for the pain and once again, his fucking hormonal changes. Braxton Hicks are a killer too.  
He's still debating whether he wants to make a birth plan, considering he's going to be having a c-section, he doesn't know if it'll be worth it, but he's still going to go through labour, so, maybe it's a good idea, he wonders if Harry will let him have any pain killers. He needs to ask Harry if he wants to cut the cord, that's if he's allowed to. And does he want the boys there during his dilation? And yes, he will be being extra for a private delivery room.

There's so much to figure out and no one told him how stressful and demanding the actual pregnancy can be. And he just wants a decent cup of tea. 

Once he's made his tea and let Beckham back in, whom scampered off as soon as he was back inside, he sits down on the sofa, with his feet up. He basks in the silence, Harry is out with Niall, planning something for the baby shower, he doesn't know what though, it's a massive surprise; the only thing he gets to do is the guest list. 

He closes his eyes for a second, but is jolted when the door bell goes off. Beckham barks at the sound and Louis groans, he really doesn't wanna get up. "Come in!!" He shouts, hoping the front door is open. He smiles when the door opens, thankful he left it open. He stares at the door and waits for whoever it is to walk in. 

Louis grins even wider when he sees the pram in the hallway. It's either Liam or Zayn, or both. Liam walks in with the pram and Zayn follows cradling Adeela to his chest. He's wearing a pair of baby jeans and a t-shirt, topped off with a jacket. His head is full of black hair and Louis' hormones are everywhere, so when he sees his little sleeping face, he lets a few tears slip out of his eyes. 

"What do I owe this pleasure?" Louis asks when they're fulling in the living room.

Liam places the pram in the dining room, so it's out of the way, and Zayn sits down next to Louis, kissing his son atop of his head. "We'd thought we come and see you, see how you're doing?"

Zayn sounds - and looks - tired. The same with Liam, he knows how hard a new born can be. Liam has called him a few times, asking him what he can do to get Adeela to settle. Louis tells him and then he gets a grateful text in thanks, plus, his favourite ice cream. 

"I'm doing fine, but I'll be even more fine when you give me your son to cuddle." Zayn smiles and hands Adeela over to Louis gently. Liam comes and sits down behind Zayn and wraps an arm around the boys stomach. Louis looks at them, raising an eyebrow. "You're not telling me something."

Liam looks at Zayn and Zayn's lip gets sucked into his mouth. "Well, we were wondering if you'd have Adeela for a night while Zayn and I spend the night together."

Louis looks at his best friends with a small sympathetic smile on his face. "It's only been a month."

Liam and Zayn nod their heads, "we know, that's why we haven't asked our parents."

Louis sighs and buries his nose into Adeela's hair. "Yeah, we'll take him for the night. You two spend the whole day together and night together. And remember, it gets easier."

Both of their faces light up and they nod their heads to Louis' statement, "so, tomorrow, we'll drop him off at nine, is that okay?"

Louis nods his head, "perfect." And then he places a kiss atop of Adeela's head.

"Where's Harry?" Liam wonders.

Louis shrugs, "somewhere with Niall. Or dancing in a field of flowers."

Liam and Zayn laugh at Louis' dig at Harry and then they continue to talk about Adeela, and Louis' baby shower.

-x-

After the details have been sorted for Louis and Harry looking after Adeela, Liam and Zayn thank Louis and then they continue to have tea and cookie. When his best friends go home, Louis decides to jump in the shower, and he doesn't hear anything under the running water. He's lathering up his hair and enjoying the smell of the shampoo and the semi-hot water cascading over his aching muscles. He's lost in his thoughts, how he's not looking forward to going into labour, but he's totally looking forward to holding his daughter for the first time. He sighs happily and smiles, rinsing the shampoo out of his hair. 

He doesn't know he has company until someone wraps their hands around his waist. Louis lets out a loud yelp and begins to trash his fists against the person. "Get off me you fucker!!"

"Ooof, Lou. Why did you do that?" There's pain in Harry's voice and Louis feels horrible.

Louis gasps and turns around and sees Harry holding his stomach and tears forming in his eyes. "Oh my God, Haz, I'm so sorry baby. I thought you were a rapist or something."

Harry rolls his eyes, "what have I told you about leaving the door unlocked, what if I was a rapist or a murderer!" Harry scolds. 

Louis looks down and bites his lip in shame. "I know, I'm sorry."

Harry sighs, "it's okay Boo." And then he turns Louis back around and wraps his arms around Louis' waist and starts peppering kisses down Louis' neck. 

Louis bears his neck a little more, so Harry can have better access and moans when Harry's hands start roaming his torso. His massive hands splay themselves over their growing daughter. "Love seeing you like this, all full of my baby, skin glowing; I love how sensitive you are." Harry mutters into Louis' ear. Harry thumbs over his nipples and Louis arches into his touch, moaning in ecstacy as his cock twitches with the feeling of his nipples being played with. 

"Har-Harry, touch m-me, plea-please."

Harry reaches around Louis to turn the water off and then Harry moves Louis out of the shower and into their bedroom, not caring about their wet skin. Harry picks Louis up, and Louis goes to complain about how he's too heavy but Harry silences him with a scorching kiss which Louis whimpers into. 

Harry makes it to their bed and gently climbs on with Louis still wrapped around him. He places Louis on to the mattress, never breaking their kiss. Harry pulls away soon after and kisses down Louis' jaw, throat and collarbones before he wraps his lips around Louis' right nipple, sucking lightly, moaning when Louis whimpers and arches his back. 

"Fuck, Harry."

Harry smiles, and it's obscene, and Louis feels himself leaking pre-cum which obviously smears over his protruding belly. Harry licks his nipple before he moves over to the other one, giving it the same amount of attention. Louis is caught up in the feeling of Harry's tongue lapping at his sensitive nub, he doesn't even realise Harry's hand is descending towards his cock. Harry's lips are still around his nipple, and he practically shouts when Harry wraps his hand around his flushed cock and begins pumping slowly, so slowly that's it's painful. It only takes about five or six pumps before Louis cums with a whine of Harry's name. 

"Fucking hell, Christ on a bike, Harry!!!" Louis arches his back, he's so fucking sensitive. 

Harry detaches himself from Louis' nipple and lowers himself over Louis' softening cock, licking it clean, which makes Louis' hips buck and whine out how sensitive he is. He removes himself and continues to lick Louis' cum from where ever it landed; including his hand.

"Jesus, you look so fucking good like this." Harry rasps before he turns Louis over. "Hands and knees baby."

Louis manages and settles his knees against the mattress and Louis lays his entire top half on the bed so his bum cheeks were spread and his hole was on display for Harry, clenching at nothing. 

Harry moans at the sight and teasingly runs his index finger over the fluttering muscle. Louis snaps his eyes shut, the feeling overwhelming. Harry ducks down and kisses each of Louis' perfect arse cheeks before gripping them and pulling them apart even more and leaning in, flattening his tongue and licking broadly over Louis' hole, making the boy underneath him whine in pleasure. 

"Fuck," Harry pulls away for a moment, "love the sounds you make, you taste so good." And then he dives in again, lapping at the the muscle, pointing his tongue and fucking into Louis so Louis' breathing is hard and rigid, dick filling again, sweat slicking his skin, and the noises become loud and so fucking hot, Harry could cum just from the sounds.

Harry keeps doing what he's doing, revelling in the sounds Louis is making. Louis whines and he's so close, that burning sensation in his stomach is igniting, making his toes curl, his fingers going white where they're gripping the sheets, and his back arching so his arse is in the air as he cums with a whimper of Harry's name. While listening to Louis' moans, Harry wrapped a hand around himself and tugged hard, it didn't take long and before he knew it, his orgasm was being ripped away from him as he came over his fist and the bed sheets. 

Louis managed to collapse on his side, the after shocks of his orgasm making his breathing hard. He was laying in a pool of his own and Harry's cum, a thin sheen of sweat covered his skin and he was just so satisfied so he closed his eyes and basked in the after glow and the feeling over Harry crawling behind him so they could nap before taking a shower and get something to eat. 

-x-

"I forgot to tell you," Louis spoke with his mouthful of chocolate chip pancakes. He had woken Harry up at six in the morning, demanding him to make chocolate chip pancakes. Wanting to make Louis happy, and to avoid a hissy fit from the man whom was carrying his baby, he got out of bed and got to making his partner his breakfast. And because he's the best, he brought them to Louis in bed and Louis may or not have weeped and kissed Harry all over his pretty face before stuffing his face. "We're babysitting Adeela today and tonight." 

Harry swallowed his mouthful before answering, "what time are Liam and Zayn dropping him off?"

Louis looks at the clock on the microwave that sits in the corner, "in an hour."

Harry nods his head, "is there any reason why?"

Louis sighs and places his fork down and takes a sip of his orange juice, "I think Liam and Zayn just need a day and night to themselves. I know it's been only been a month, but you should of seen them Haz, Zayn and Liam were falling asleep while I was looking after him. And I couldn't say no."

"No, it's fine Lou, it'll be great practice."

Louis smiles and nods his head. He finishes his breakfast, thanks Harry with a massive passionate kiss before he scurries off to the bathroom to shower the sweat and cum from his body from the night before. 

-x-

Louis is cooing over Adeela while Harry listens to Liam and Zayn ramble on about how to look after their only son. Louis tunes them out, he knows how to look after a baby, he has five little sisters and one little brother. He turns and walks away towards their living room to sit down on the couch so he can put his knees up and lay Adeela down on his connected knees so the one month old can look around and gurgle while sucking on his fists. Louis is too consumed in playing with Adeela's tiny socked clad feet to notice Liam and Zayn looking at him in the doorway. 

“So, can my husband and I say goodbye to our son before we leave or not?” Zayn muses. 

Liam giggles into Zayn's shoulder, “yeah Lou, can I please kiss my sons forehead before we leave?”

Louis huffs in annoyance before scooping up Adeela and plodding over to his best friends and giving them their son so they can say goodbye before their day and night can begin.  
As soon as Liam and Zayn have said their goodbyes and given their son seven million kisses goodbye, Louis is getting fed up standing around waiting so he stomps his foot in impatience and makes grabby hands for the baby. Liam and Zayn, along with Harry roll their eyes but Harry shakes his head fondly too. Zayn hands his son over to Louis, who smiles and giggles before running away with him. Harry just watches with a dopey smile on his dile before he turns back to Liam and Zayn. 

“He's going to make a great dad.” Harry says wistfully. 

Liam and Zayn just laugh and bid their best friends goodbye. Harry sees them out before going to find Louis, who, is laying on the floor and watching Adeela gurgle at the dangling toys above his face. 

Harry crosses his arms over his chest and leans against the threshold and watches Louis fuss over the one month old kick his legs and flail his arms about. Louis giggles and tickles Adeela's tummy, smiling from ear to ear. 

“So, should we go out for lunch?” Harry says as he walks more into the room. “Or should we just stay in and I'll make us lunch?”

Louis just makes a humming noise but doesn't give Harry a proper answer. So, Harry just sighs and shakes his head before making his way into the kitchen to see what they have.

-x-

It gets to eleven thirty and Louis is holding Adeela at the same time as preparing his bottle to give him at twelve to he can go down for a nap at twelve thirty. Now, Liam and Zayn didn't actually give them a bassinet, so when Adeela is full and has been blessed with a clean nappy, Louis goes to his and Harry's bedroom, lays Adeela on the laid out swaddle blanket and wraps Adeela up tightly and places him in the middle of bed and grabs two pillows from the head of the bed and places them three and a half centimetres away from his sleeping body. Once Louis is satisfied, he switches on the baby monitor and leaves the room with one glance back at the baby sleeping on his and Harry marital bed. He thinks ahead to when his and Harry's daughter will be in the world and when he can watch her take a nap. 

He walks back towards where he knows Harry is. In the kitchen, making them lunch. Once he enters, he makes a beeline for the fridge, pulling it open and peering inside. He scans the contents and lets out a whimper, there's no pineapple juice. 

“Haz, there's no pineapple juice.” And Louis thinks he could cry. “No pineapple juice, I really want some pineapple juice!” Louis stomps his foot.

Harry quickly runs over to where Louis is close to tears and wraps him up in his arms, and shushes him gently. “It's okay Lou, I'll go and get you some. Is there anything else you want from the shops?” Harry asks him while he lets go and goes about collecting his car keys and his wallet. Louis thinks as he wipes away a tear. 

He sniffles, “um, cookie dough.”

Harry smiles, “you want me to make cookies?”

Louis huffs, “no,” he crosses his arms over his chest and he fights a smile because they're just starting to rest on his bump. “I want cookie dough, you know, the ready made stuff. And peanut butter and celery, and crackers.”

Harry lets out a laugh, “anything else baby?”

Louis shakes his head and bounces over to where Harry is standing to give him a kiss. “No thank you.” 

And then he runs off to the living room, switching on the tele and making himself comfortable. Harry leaves and Louis places his hand on his bump and keeps the baby monitor close by. 

-x-

The afternoon is spent in front of the TV, apart from when Louis heard Adeela stir, so he bounced up the stairs to retrieve him. He changes him, and he coos at how bright eyed the baby is. He puts his fists in his mouth and sucks on them while his massive brown eyes look around the room as he kicks his legs. Louis laughs and once he's changed, he picks him up and hold him the way he has seen his mum hold his siblings so many times. He bounces down stairs and hands Adeela to Harry, who's sprawled out on the couch, so he can make another bottle for Adeela. 

Louis bounds back into the living room, takes Adeela off Harry and begins to feed him while he watches a rerun of The Great British Bake Off. After Adeela is done, he burps him and then places him on the floor on his mat and watches his little arms and legs flail about while he makes gurgling noises. 

-x-

Harry and Louis bathe Adeela together, and giggle as the baby splashes his hands about unknowing of the mess he's making. They dry him off, change him and put him in his Batman pj's before their placing him in the bassinet beside Louis' side. Louis had made sure he made three bottles before hand for when Adeela wakes up for feed, so he doesn't have to be bleary-eyed while he measures out formula, all he needs to do it grab the bottle from the fridge and pop it in the microwave and then it's done. 

Harry and Louis settle into bed at nine thirty and Louis immediately snuggles into Harry's chest, which is a little difficult because of his bump but that's okay, he's going to miss it when the times comes. 

Adeela wakes up at 3:30AM for his first feed and it's perfectly fine, because he slept for six and a half hours. Louis shushes Adeela gently, finding it easy to climb out of the warmth of his bed, he picks up the sniffling little boy and makes his way to the kitchen to warm Adeela's milk up. Once it's done, he makes his way to the living room, he sits down and switches the TV on, and the sound of one of those annoying info commercials come on, something to do with a mop. He makes sure he's comfortable before situating Adeela in his arms and he gives Adeela his bottle and he looks down and watches his best friends little boy eat with his eyes closed. 

If he looks hard enough, he can almost see Zayn in him, which is completely crazy, but he has the same shaped nose and lips. He's s gorgeous baby and Louis thinks he's going to be a gorgeous kid. 

Once Adeela is done, Louis burps him and goes to the kitchen to put his empty bottle in the sink before he walks back to the living room to switch off the TV and then he makes his way back to his bedroom. Adeela is asleep again, so Louis gently lowers him back into his bassinet, and climbs back into bed, falling asleep before his head hits the pillow.

-x-

When Louis wakes up again, it's to an empty bed. He stretches and notes his back is sore, he remembers to tell Harry later. He also realises his daughter is sitting on his bladder so he quickly gets out of bed and rushes to the loo. Once he's done, he washes his hands and then walks over to the bassinet and peers in, and frowns because there's no sleeping baby there. 

He looks to the clock and sees it's 10:30AM. Harry must of let him sleep in while he attended to Adeela. He smiles and makes his way to the kitchen and that's when he notices there's talking coming from behind the door.

“No!!” Louis whines when he enters the kitchen. Liam and Zayn are sitting at the breakfast bar, Adeela in Zayn's lap while he flails his arms and legs about. He walks over to Harry and snuggles into his side, pouting while he looks at Adeela. Harry hands him his cup of tea and he pouts before taking a sip. He eyes Liam and Zayn, who look more rested than what they did yesterday when they dropped Adeela off. “Can we keep him?”

Zayn's eyes snap open and Liam laughs. Harry shakes his head and presses a kiss to Louis' temple before doing his breakfast. “Excuse me?”

“You still look tired, why don't Harry and I keep him for a little while longer?” Louis' tone is hopeful and a little pleading.

Liam shakes his hand, “if I had known you wanted to kidnap him, I wouldn't of let you babysit him, Lou.”

Louis narrows his eyes and looks down at his belly. “Darling, can you please hurry up, daddy really liked doing the night-time feeding.” And he pokes his bump for good measure, but he yelps when he gets a swift kick to the ribs in retaliation. 

All three of them laugh, “obviously that's her way of telling you she has a lot more cooking to do,” Zayn quips who kisses Adeela's chubby cheek. 

“Haaaaz! Zayn is flaunting his child in front of me, tell him to stop!” Louis says, stomping his foot. 

“Zayn, please,” Harry starts, he places Louis' breakfast on the breakfast bar and pushes Louis gently towards it. “Don't rile him up, you get to go home, but I have to deal with it.”  
Louis pouts and then notices Zayn's shuffling in his seat and wincing just barely. Louis smirks, “well, well, well, Zaynie boy, bit sore are we?”

Zayn roles his eyes and Liam blushes, “as a matter of fact, I am. It seems someone tried their hardest to get me pregnant last night.” 

Liam yelps and jabs Zayn in the ribs. Harry and Louis laugh out loud. “Oh my god, Liam!! I didn't know you had that kind of kink.”

Liam has gone red with mortification and Zayn just laughs at him, “I-I don't have that kink.”

Louis raises his eyebrows, “sure Li, whatever you say.”

The four of them enjoy their morning together, and Louis manages to take Adeela off Zayn, and he runs away with him, making Adeela giggle with the bouncing motion, and Louis' cooing is probably helping too.

Louis lays him down on the mat and gets his camera, turning it and pointing it himself before he turns it on, “look who I have guys, it's Little Adeela James Malik-Payne.” Louis giggles and then points the camera towards Adeela, who again, has his fists in his mouth. “I think he's teething, babies normally do this when their teeth start coming through.” Louis states, camera still panned on Adeela who has now taken his soggy fingers and gripped the lens of the camera, making the glass smudge and Louis laugh. “So,” he says, turning it back to him, “I'm sorry I haven't vlogged very much, but I've been really lazy, but I'll make it up to you, let me know what you'd like to see from Harry and I, and we'll do it, the Nursery Tour will come when it's done, so it can be a tag or a fun challenge we can do together. Thank you for watching, don't forget to Like and subscribe to see more. We love you guys!!” Louis blows a kiss to the camera and then turns it back to Adeela, “say goodbye Addy,” Louis coos and Adeela makes a gurgling noise, making Louis laugh before he turns off the camera. 

Louis places the camera down and focuses his attention back to the baby, he watches, and he's overcome with how much he can't wait to do this with his own child. When he doesn't have to give her to anyone because she'll be his. “So, monkey, how would you feel if your cousin was called Ava? Do you like that name?” 

Adeela just gurgles, “hmm, what about Elizabeth?” Adeela stays quiet. Louis laughs, “looks like Ava is the one I'm going to have to talk to Uncle Harry about then.”

It seems like he watches Adeela forever. His eyes are big and brown, and he has amazing eyelashes like all little boys. He's gorgeous, there's no doubt about it. 

“So, I'm afraid the time has come for me and my husband to take our son home, we have a late lunch with our parents at two.”

Louis huffs, “fine.”

Zayn laughs and walks over, picking Adeela up and blowing a raspberry into his chubby cheek. Liam walks over and kisses Zayn before kissing Adeela. Louis narrows his eyes, “okay, you're not coming over again until I have this baby.”

Zayn and Liam laugh before packing everything up and leaving with too many thank yous leaving their lips.

-x-

Harry and Louis are in bed, cuddled together in their cosy cocoon. Louis is laying on Harry's chest while Harry traces mindless patterns on Louis' forearm. Louis' eyes are drooping, exhausted from the day, and he misses Adeela. He snuggles further into Harry's chest and exhales in contentment and finally closes his eyes.

“Lou?” 

Louis grunts because, bitch please, he's trying to sleep. Unless Harry wants a swift punch to the bollocks, he should really reconsider talking at this very moment. 

Harry must take Louis' grunt as a sound of welcome because Harry begins to talk. “So, I was thinking of baby names...” Harry waits and Louis just hums, too lazy to open his mouth. “And I was thinking of Ava.”

Louis snaps his head up at that because what? “What?”

Harry looks down as best as he can, and blinks. “What.”

“You thought of Ava?”

Harry nods, “yeah, don't you like it?”

Louis just blinks and then narrows his eyes, “did you look at my footage from my vlog?”

Harry frowns in confusion, “no, why?”

Louis can tell Harry is telling the truth. So, basically, him and Harry had picked the same name out without even talking about it. Odd. “Because I totally mentioned the name Ava in my vlog today.”

Harry laughs, “really?”

Louis nods, “yeah, Ava Joannah Tomlinson, actually.”

Harry smiles and kisses Louis' head, “I love it.”

And then a silence falls over them and soon, both men are asleep in each others arms, and dreaming about the day when they can meet their Little Ava.

-x-

Louis bolts upright, clutching his lower abdomen. There's this tight shooting pain, and it hurts so much, he thinks he's going to be sick. He manages to shake Harry, telling him something doesn't feel right and they should go to the hospital, just to make sure everything is okay with Ava and with Louis.

TBC...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hi guys, I'm so sorry it has taken me so long to get round to posting this, but I've had no internet. But I posted this from my best friends house and I won't have internet again for a while, so if you kudos this, comment or bookmark, or even just read it, thank you so much!! The mock tweets can be found on my tumblr: suicidaltomlinson : )


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis and Harry post a fun video to their YouTube channel. Louis goes to McDonald's much to Harry's annoyance. And Louis gets the shock of his life when he goes to visit Niall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any mistakes are my own and once again, thanks for reading.

_Louis bolts upright, clutching his lower abdomen. There's this tight shooting pain, and it hurts so much, he thinks he's going to be sick. He manages to shake Harry, telling him something doesn't feel right and they should go to the hospital, just to make sure everything is okay with Ava and with Louis. ___

_-x-_

_“Is everything okay?” Harry asks the doctor as soon as he (not Dr. Proudman because she wasn’t on-call) walks through the door where Louis currently is. He wasn't allowed in for some reason, and it annoyed Harry to the end of Earth because that's his Louis and his unborn daughter and to make him sit out in the waiting room, when he doesn't know what's going on with the most two important people in his life was making him crazy._

_The doctor smiles at him, “yes Mr. Styles, everything is fine with the baby and with Louis. Just a case of Branxton Hicks contractions, a mild discomfort in the uterus wall, but it was a good idea to bring him in.” The doctor slaps him on the shoulder and tells him he can go on through and take Louis home._

_Harry sighs in relief, thanks the midwife (Harry has high respect for male midwives) and then hauls arse to where Louis is. Harry has never been so scared in his life if he's being honest. Now he has an inkling as to what Liam and Zayn were going through when Adeela was brought into this world too early._

_-x-_

_Louis is stuttering on his breath as he tries to cry through his tears. He's laying on the always-uncomfortable hospital bed, hospital gown on which are surprisingly comfy. His dainty hands are splayed over his 25 week old belly, rubbing gently, trying to sooth his daughter who thinks it's a marvellous idea to use her placenta as a trampoline. Ava is going to be a very active baby Louis thinks._

_He seriously thought he was going to lose her, having those kind of contractions so early is really terrifying. Mild discomfort, pfft, like Rachel from Friends would say, “no uterus, no opinion.” He closes his eyes and hears the door close, the midwife leaving the room to tell Harry everything is okay. He's pretty sure he falls asleep, but he's rudely awoken by someone kissing all over his face and fingers in his sleep mattered hair; ouch!!_

_Eyes still closed, Louis lifts a hand from his belly and swishes it side to side at the intruders face, a nice way to tell the person to fuck off. But the person speaks and it's Harry. Dur, of course it's Harry, no one else would pepper kisses over his face. Apart from maybe his mum._

_“Oh God, I was so worried about you and Ava, I nearly died waiting.”_

_Louis scoffs, “fucking drama queen.”_

_Harry chuckles, “are you okay Boo?”_

_Louis nods, “sleepy.”_

_He hears Harry sigh, “okay, get a little bit of sleep, then I'm taking you both home,” he places a single kiss to Louis' forehead and mumbles, “I love you.”_

_And that's the last thing Louis hears before he falls asleep, both hands still cradling his tummy._

_-x-_

_“Is it recording?” Harry says has he sits down._

_Louis rolls his eyes. He's now 27 weeks into his pregnancy and is feeling amazing, apart from his mood swings, and his aching back, and his never ending need to piss. His feet have swelled so he can't fit into his TOMS or his Vans, so he has to wear fucking slippers. His clothes are just a little bit bigger than what they were two weeks ago, and his need for food is worrying him. But apart from that, everything is a-okay. “Yes Harry, it's recording.” They're filming a tag video this afternoon, 'The Husband Tag' it's called and it's a series of questions Louis has made up. He's excited “Ready?”_

_Harry nods his head and smiles and kisses Louis' temple. “Okay...” He smiles and looks into the lens, “hi everyone,” him and Harry wave, “okay, so, as you can probably tell from the title, Harry and I are doing the Husband Tag, basically Harry and I are going to ask each other ten questions.”_

_“Yep, that's the gist of it, it will be a heap of fun and at the end, Louis and I will update you all on Gumdrop's progress... Okay,” Harry turns to Louis, “you want to go first?”  
Louis nods his head and smiles, “what was the first thing you noticed about me when we first met?”_

_Harry smiles, “apart from your voice? It was your eyes. I had never seen such amazing blue eyes in my life, and from that moment, I knew I wanted to see them everyday; from day to night.”_

_Louis rolls his eyes fondly, trust Harry to say something sickly sweet like that. “Typical of you to say that, you flippin' sap,” Louis nudged him playfully and kissed the tip of his nose._

_“My turn; when I asked you out for the first time, after everything that happened, why did you say yes?”_

_Louis giggled, “apart from you being gorgeous, you told terrible jokes, but I always laughed, so I thought I'd take pity on you,” Louis joked, “no, um, I just knew there was something different about you, something that I wanted to know, and I still don't know what it is, so, I guess I'm going to spend the rest of my life trying to figure it out.”_

_Harry laughs and pecks him on the nose like Louis did to him mere seconds before. It carries on like that, some of them are PG, some are a little naughty, but Louis thinks the fans will love it either way. Once they've answered all of each others question, they begin to talk about Ava, but they leave her name out, because they want to tell people when she's actually born._

_“Two weeks ago, I was rushed to hospital by Harry because I was having contractions, and all you mums know how terrifying they can be, but it turned out to be braxton hicks. I thought I was going to lose her, but everything is fine now, I'm twenty seven weeks, so it's not long now until Harry and I finally have our little girl. Now, I thought we'd have some fun, like, a little competition, me and Harry have decided to see if you can guess the name we have chosen,” (Louis had thought he had mentioned it in a vlog when he was discussing names with Adeela, but it turns out, he didn’t. Baby-brain seems to increase like the size of your belly). “And how much she weighs, the closest or on point will be the winner and will be contacted via twitter. Harry will tweet you, follow you, I'll also follow you, and we promise not to unfollow you. And we'll DM you. Now, if you thought the follows were the prize, you thought wrong. The winner will be asked to give their Skype name, and you'll meet Harry, me, and our new daughter, face to face, or screen to screen. So, good luck, and thank you so much for watching. If you haven't already, subscribe and give this video a thumbs up,” beside him, Harry puts both thumbs up, “we love you all so much, and I know, no matter how much we say this, we our forever flawed and thankful for your support. Bye!!!”_

_“Bye!” Harry and Louis both wave to the camera and Louis presses a button to stop the camera recording. He'll edit it later and put it up tomorrow. He grabs his phone and opens twitter:_

_@Louis_Tomlinson: look out for a new video tomorrow and a special surprise! x x x :)_

_-x-_

_“Can you believe only two people have guessed Ava?” Harry says one afternoon._

_Louis looks over to where Harry is sitting on the couch scrolling through his phone. He hums and continues reading “What To Expect When You're Expecting” a highly recommended book that has rave reviews. He decided to purchase it to see what all the fuss was about. It's proving to be very insightful and he can see what everyone raves about._

_Louis had put Harry in charge of sorting out the competition. And he's good at it too, if Louis was the one doing it, he would of started to cry because so many people are doing it, it's hard to keep up, but Harry is on the ball, and Louis loves it._

_They spend the afternoon lounging around. Harry does his thing and Louis does his own thing. They don't always need to be around each other to enjoy each other, they could be in different room, but knowing that they're there is enough._

_-x-_

_It's Wednesday, which means Louis is now twenty eight weeks, which means he has his twenty eight week scan, and also a check up to make sure Ava is still growing at a healthy rate. Louis' up at eight am, which is weird for him, but he couldn't sleep, too busy worrying, that and he couldn't get comfortable. He makes himself a cup of tea and lets Beckham out for a little while so he can get some fresh air and do his business. And so he can chase whatever animal is the back garden._

_His appointment isn’t until 11:00AM, so he has some time to kill. He goes into the living room, switches the TV on, making sure it’s on a low volume before he puts his mug down on the side table of the couch. Louis had demanded Harry gets another table, considering bending forward is becoming more and more difficult. He grabs his sketch book and his pencil case, a cute blue one with yellow polka dots from the kitchen where he left it and makes his way to the living room again, and plonks himself down, getting comfortable before he begins the sketch he’s been working on. He unzips it, plucking a pencil from the inside before being the tip to the paper._

_He doesn’t know if he’ll actually be able to get the design on the feature wall of Ava’s nursery, because Zayn has been super busy with Adeela, and other stuff. But he doesn’t mind, he can hire someone to do it, even though he’d prefer Zayn to do it._

_The sketch is simple really. Like his idea when he was around maybe, twenty or so weeks, he loved the idea of in cooperating his and Harry’s nautical tattoo’s in Ava’s nursery. A jett black paint against a dark (but not too dark) pink where Ava’s cot is going to be. Louis has it pictured in his head perfectly; three of the walls a baby pink, with anchors dotted around the room like a border, and then the massive mural of Louis’ sketch on the darker pink feature wall. Ava cot below that, her changing table and wardrobe to the side, and a rocking chair for feeding. Louis can’t wait to put it all together if he’s being honest, itching to get the nesting stage started. And he thinks he’s going to start this weekend, considering Harry is doing some stuff that’s top secret. Louis trusts Harry with his life, so he’s not too fussed._

_After an hour of sketching, his tea is gone and he can hear Harry plodding around upstairs, Beckham begins to whine and scratch at the back door. Louis heaves a sigh, places his sketch book to the side and puts the pencil back in the pencil case before he gets up and stretches, going towards the kitchen to let the husky back inside so he can have a drink and eat before he settles in his bed in the bay window._

_Soon, Harry is padding down the stairs and straight into the living room. His hair is wet, which means he’s showered and without Louis, he doesn’t know how to feel about that. He’s wearing a pair of black jeans and a white t-shirt, socks on. He smiles when he sees Louis and takes a few massive strides and leans over to kiss Louis good morning, and then he bends even further down, places a kiss on Louis’ tummy and bids Ava a good morning too, and Louis smiles fondly as Harry waits with his lips pursed, waiting for Ava to say good morning back. Which she does by giving a little tap. “Good morning, what do you feel like for breakfast?”_

_Louis rolls his eyes, “she eats whatever I eat, Haz.”_

_Harry laughs and goes towards the kitchen. Louis gets up to follow him before plonking down on one of the white leather bar stools, Louis groans when he’s seated, they’re getting more and more uncomfortable to perch on. “What do you feel like Boo?”_

_Louis scowls, “what have I told ya about using that ridiculous nickname?”_

_Harry shrugs and walks over to his husband, “it’s cute.” He states, and then tacks on, “just like you.” Before pecking Louis on the nose. Louis swats at him but misses because Harry has already moved away. “So, pancakes? Eggs on toast? Fruit salad?”_

_Louis grimaces at the mention of those foods and then thinks what he actually wants. He likes the idea of following what he’s craving, “I want a McDonalds breakfast wrap with a large orange juice.”_

_Harry turns around from where he’s rummaging around in the pantry and gives him a look, a look as if to say, ‘are you crazy?!’ “You what?”  
Louis huffs, “did I not make myself clear Harold?”_

_“No, no I heard you.”_

_“Okay, good. I’ll go and put something decent on and then we can go.” He smiles sweetly._

_Louis is out of the door before Harry can protest. Harry is so anal about what Louis eats nowadays, what with feeding an unborn child and all, but Louis doesn't care right now. Harry’s healthy food is great, really, but he doesn’t think he can eat another healthy breakfast again. Louis appreciates it, but he wants, um, actually, _Ava ___wants what she wants. Louis throws on a pair of leggings and a baggy t-shirt with some kind of weird print on the front before he slips into a pair of slippers, and if he’s being honest, he can’t wait to wear his Vans again, but he’ll admit slippers are comfy, especially since his feet have swelled so much. He pops into the bathroom to fix his hair, just in case they’re attacked by the press, and once he deems himself ready for the outside world, he scurries back down stairs and finds Harry sitting on the couch._

__“Ready?” Harry shakes his head. “Well, c’mon, I’m hungry.” Louis states. Harry just sits there, not talking. “What’s wrong?”_ _

__“You want to feed our baby junk food; that’s what’s wrong.” And he finishes with an indignant expression and crosses his arms over his chest like a child who isn’t getting their way._ _

__Louis can’t help but laugh, “Jesus, I hope Ava doesn’t do that; I really don’t feel like laughing at my daughter when she’s trying to be annoyed.” Louis shakes his head, “well, I’m going with or without you; I’ll be in the car.” Louis grabs his keys, wallet and phone before he goes to the door. He turns and looks at Harry, “if you’re not in the car in one minute, I’m going.” And then he’s out the door._ _

__-x-_ _

__Louis laughs all the way to McDonald’s, well, laughs and sings along to whatever is on the radio. Harry didn’t show, so, he’s on his own; but he thinks after he gets his breakfast, he’ll go and see Niall until his appointment, he’s sure Harry will meet him there, he has another car after all. He pulls up in the drive-thru, and the bored voice of a girl comes in through the speakers, “’ello love, can I get a breakfast wrap, with a large fries, and a large orange juice please?” She says how much it will be and tells him to drive down._ _

__Her face is a picture when he smiles up at her, “oh, hi Louis.” Louis smiles at her and hands her twenty quid, telling her to keep the change. He gets his food, and then drives to Niall’s house. Once he arrives, he grabs his food, his phone, puts his wallet in the centre console and shuts the car off before struggling to get out. He huffs in annoyance, soon mobility won’t be so easy._ _

__He makes his way up to Niall’s flat complex and rings the buzzer. He’s let in straight away and he waddles – fucks sake, he’s beginning to waddle – towards the lift. Pressing the up button, the door opens and he steps in, and presses the ‘5’ button before stuffing his face with a few fries. The ding goes off and he steps out and makes his way to Niall’s flat.  
He knocks and waits, and it doesn’t take long but Louis is shocked when Niall isn’t the one who opens the door. Louis’ mouth falls open with shock and confusion. He blinks a few times too, because he could be hallucinating, thinks baby-brain is getting the best of him but nope, she’s still standing there. _ _

__“Uh oh.” She says._ _

__“Uh oh? That’s what you have to say?” Louis scalds and moves forward, stepping foot into the hallway. He tries to ignore the bra near the entrance to the living room. He turns around and Gemma, his sister-in-law is standing in front of him, in one of Niall’s t-shirts._ _

__“NIALL JAMES HORAN!!!” He screams. There’s a clatter where Louis knows where the kitchen is and Niall comes scurrying out, a shocked look on his face, like he’s been caught with his hand in the cookie jar. Louis is scowling at him. He digs his hand into his bag of food and pulls out his fries before sitting on the couch and begins to eat them. Gemma and Niall are looking at him, worried about his state of mind._ _

__“Lou-” Louis holds up his hand, telling Niall to stop talking. He wished he ordered two lots of fries because when his hand hits the bottom of the cardboard cup, he thinks he might cry._ _

__“Does Harry know?”_ _

__“No,” Gemma says._ _

__Louis sighs, “when were you going to tell us? When were you going to tell Harry?” Louis looks up at the two of them, their faces are laced with guilt._ _

__Gemma bites her lip and shrugs. Niall comforts her by wrapping an arm around her waist. Louis sees Gemma sink into it. “We don’t know how he’s going to react.” Niall whispers._ _

__Louis’ face softens, “I’m sure he’ll be fine guys.” And then he laughs, “at least you haven’t knocked her up Ni.”_ _

__Niall’s face drains of colour and Gemma bites her lip and looks down at the floor. Oh, good God. This is enough to send Louis into early labour. His breathing begins to quicken and Gemma quickly rushes over to comfort him. “You’re?” Gemma just nods her head. Louis looks over to Niall, who has his metaphorical tail between his legs. “How long have you been together?”_ _

__Gemma looks up at Niall and nods his head. “Three years?” Gemma says it like a question._ _

__Louis squawks in surprise. “Three- three fucking years? You’re fucking kidding me right?” They both shake their heads. “Jesus Christ; how far along are you?”_ _

__“Ten weeks.”_ _

__“Do mum and Robin know?” Gemma nods, “and they know about Niall?” She nods again, “do Liam and Zayn know?” She nods again, “so they only ones that didn’t know were me and Harry?” Gemma bites her lip._ _

__“We’re sorry Lou, we wanted to tell you, but we didn’t know how you or Harry would react, and then you started to try for a baby, and you two were so stressed out, you had so much on your plate, that we put it off, then we spoke about announcing it at the engagement party, but decided against it because it was Liam and Zayn’s night. We wanted to tell you, but we didn’t know how.”_ _

__“Please forgive us Lou?” Niall pouts as he comes over to sit next to Louis. Louis looks at them both and then smiles, shaking his head fondly._ _

__“Of course, look, come over for dinner tonight yeah, and you can tell Harry, okay? About your relationship and about his future niece or nephew and his daughters future cousin.”_ _

__After the three of them have had tea, and after Louis has ate his food, they talk about everything. About how it happened, how Gemma had moved in to Niall’s place a year into their relationship; which is news to Louis, because not once has Louis suspected a girl living in the flat, there’s no traces of Gemma, so he congratulates them on being secretive in that aspect of secrecy. They talk about when it happened. It turns out Baby Horan was a mistake, and they were both shaken up about it, but after they had both comes to terms with it, they were both very excited. Niall had asked Gemma to marry him, and she had said yes, Gemma has a ring but doesn’t wear it because of Harry, which will definitely change after tonight. They arranged it so Gemma comes over first, but in reality they arrive together, they’ll just enter at different times. Louis gives them a hug and kiss goodbye and a promise of ‘see ya later.’_ _

__Soon, Louis is on his way to the doctors. Harry is leaning against his car, pottering around on his phone. Louis smiles and parks beside him. He turns off the car and climbs out, he locks the door and goes over to Harry. As soon as Louis is standing in front of him, he looks up and breaks out into a grin before it falls.  
“I’m sorry about earlier.” He pouts. _ _

__Louis giggles, “it’s okay Haz.”_ _

__Harry shakes his head, “no, you have a right over your body; I shouldn’t of acted like that. I googled it and it’s perfectly okay for you to eat that stuff.”_ _

__“Harry, I enjoy your food, you know I do, but sometimes I want something that I’ll regret eating after she’s born and I have to lose it. Hey, Niall said he’ll pop over later.”_ _

__Harry frowns and takes Louis’ hands before they walk towards the entrance. “You went to see Niall?”_ _

__Louis nods his head and tries his hardest to keep his mouth shut about the fact that Niall is engaged to his big sister and that she is in fact, pregnant with their future niece or nephew. “Yep, just hung out, played some FIFA, you know, the usual.”_ _

__Harry smiles and kisses Louis’ temple and they head in and are called in right away. They do the usual and soon, Louis is laying on the bed, the paper crinkling underneath him. Nina comes into, massive smile on her face, she dresses very BoHo like, all swishy skirts and floral and flowy tops and her hair is always different; today it’s in a bun. “Hello, how are my favourite clients?”_ _

__Louis smiles, “very well thank you.”_ _

__“Are you supposed to have favourites?” Harry giggles._ _

__Nina just shrugs, smile still present, “no, but what they don’t know won’t hurt them.”_ _

__Nine sets up the equipment and soon, there’s goo being squirted on Louis’ twenty seven week pregnant belly and a wand is placed and before Harry and Louis know it, Ava comes up on the screen. Nina does the usual check up and states happily that Ava is doing fantastic and is cooking nicely. She says she liked their recent video and tells them Adeela is adorable. Louis smiles, “he’s my favourite little boy.” Louis grins. “He was born in Scotland; Liam and Zayn had a bit of a scare. The biological mother didn’t tell them he had stopped growing.”_ _

__Nina makes a noise, “that’s very negligent of her.”_ _

__Louis and Harry nods their heads in agreement. “Zayn wasn’t very happy.”_ _

__“I can imagine. Now, your next appointment is in three weeks; so you’ll be thirty weeks.”_ _

__Louis nods his head, “I think she’s going to come early.”_ _

__“We’ll schedule you in for your c-section when you come in for your thirty five week scan okay?” Nina smiles and then cleans the goo off Louis’ belly and bids them goodbye. Louis and Harry head to the shops for tonight. Harry plans the whole menu in his head and Louis is happy to waddle along side of him, smiling and putting whatever he wants in the trolley._ _

__-x-_ _

__At six, there’s a buzz at their intercom. Louis answers, because Harry is in the kitchen, busy making dinner. He’s cooking chicken, with a few trimming, like potatoes, and some steamed vegetables. And because Louis is gags at the smell of any cooked poultry, Harry is making him a pasta dish with a tomato sauce and meat balls, because Louis’ weird and has been craving red meat. Louis gets up from the couch, yells to Harry that’ll get it before pressing the button to let the person in. It doesn’t take long, considering they live on the first floor, and Louis opens the door, coming face to face with a white faced Niall. He’s nervous._ _

__“You don’t need to be nervous Ni.” Louis whispers before standing aside to let him in._ _

__“How would you feel?” Niall snaps._ _

__It’s understandable. Louis’ face softens, “okay, point taken. Go and grab a beer, okay. Where’s Gem?”_ _

__Niall removes his coat and shoes, “she’s in the lobby, she’ll be up in a second, she’s on the phone to Anne.”_ _

__Louis nods and pushes Niall towards the kitchen, knowing Harry will offer him a beer. Louis waits by the door for Gemma, hopefully she has a reason to give Harry as to why she’s sporadically turned up with calling. But Louis doesn’t think Harry will care, he always loves seeing Gemma. Louis doesn’t have to wait long before there’s another knock and the door. Louis opens it and again, comes face to face with a nervous person._ _

__Louis sighs, “you don’t have to be nervous Gem.”_ _

__“I feel like I’m going to throw up, and it’s not my morning sickness.”_ _

__Louis smiles softly, “you’ll be fine. C’mon.” And he takes her hand after she’s finished removing her coat, shoes, and putting her bag on the hook._ _

__Louis walks them both through the living room and into the kitchen where he finds Harry, smiling and chopping what appears to be a pepper, while talking to Niall, who has a bit more colour in his cheeks and a beer in his hand._ _

__“Look who came to visit?” He states happily._ _

__Harry turns around at the sound of Louis’ voice and his eyes widen but his smile is still plastered on his face, he puts down his knife, wipes his hands on the tea towel which is slung over his shoulder, like he’s the next Gordon Ramsay and takes two massive strides over to his sister and embraces her in a massive hug. “What brings you here Gem?”_ _

__Gemma shrugs, obviously not being able to find her voice. Louis gives her hand a reassuring squeeze before he saunters over to Niall. He claps a hand on his back and gives him a wink. “I just thought I’d come over and say hello.”_ _

__Harry just smiles, “well, you’re just in time, I’m making dinner. Wanna stay?”_ _

__Gemma just nods and walks over to Niall and she smiles at him, “hey Niall, long time no see.” Niall smiles, eyes brightening and Louis holds in the snicker threatening to escape his throat. Because he knows for a fact that Gemma and Niall saw each other probably three minutes ago._ _

__“Do you wanna drink Gem?” Louis asks her, walking towards the fridge._ _

__“There’s wine in the fridge.” Harry states, near the oven._ _

__Louis sees her tense, luckily Harry’s back is turned. “Nah, I had a big weekend, so the smell of booze kinda makes me feel ill.” She laughs it off._ _

__Harry shrugs, “fair enough.”_ _

__-x-_ _

__After their dinner had been consumed, they all thanked Harry for it, and they move to the living room. Harry says he’ll clean later, and that’s okay with Louis. Once they’ve seated, all with either another beer, another glass of wine, of in Louis and Gemma’s case, decaffeinated tea which Louis made Gemma in secret, they all settle down for conversation._ _

__Niall beings to talk about Louis’ baby shower, which he’s still adamant to plan. Harry listens and tells them about his and Louis’ last doctor’s appointment. Gemma tells them about work, and Louis complains that Ava is sitting on his bladder, so he excuses himself._ _

__Once he’s finished, he walks out and yelps in surprise when he sees Gemma standing there. She smiles, “I need to go too.”_ _

__Louis nods his head in understanding and steps aside to let his sister-in-law through. He waits for her, wanting to know if she’s ready to tell Harry about baby Horan. Sooner or later, Gemma opens the door and jumps when she sees Louis._ _

__“So, are you ready to tell Haz?”_ _

__Gemma pales, “I guess so, I hope he isn’t going to be too mad.”_ _

__Louis shakes his head, “no, well, he might be surprised, but he won’t be mad Gem.”_ _

__She nods her head and takes a deep breath and takes Louis’ offered hand and they walk back downstairs and back into the living room. Harry and Niall pay them no attention when they enter, too busy conversing about something Louis has already heard about._ _

__Gemma and Louis sit down, and Louis gives her hand a reassuring squeeze. Gemma takes another calming breath and clears her throat. Harry and Niall look up and Louis can tell Niall knows what’s about to happen. Harry on the other hand is completely oblivious has to what is about to happen._ _

__“Haz,” Gemma starts, “I have something to tell you.”_ _

__Harry raises his eyebrows and turns his body around so his full attention to his older sister. “What’s up?”_ _

__Gemma sighs, “well, about three years ago, I started seeing this guy…” Louis fights the laugh bubbling up his throat when he sees Harry’s eyebrows shoot up into his hairline.  
“Three years? Why have I never heard of this; why have I never met him?”_ _

__Gemma bites her lip and Louis gives her another squeeze to the hand. “Well, technically, you do know him.” Gemma states and Louis can see the cogs in Harry’s head turning. Actually, he’s thinking so hard that he doesn’t see Niall stand up and walk to where Gemma and himself are sitting. Louis gives him a smile and stands up so he can go and sit near Harry and holds his hand. Harry notices Niall no, sitting closer to Gemma than he should be, his arm wrapped around her waist._ _

__“Niall?” Harry mutters. “Oh God, you’re with Niall?”_ _

__Gemma nods and Niall is looking at the door, thinking that maybe he can escape. Louis shakes his head, smile on his face, despite the situation at hand. It’s very serious._ _

__“Yes, Niall and I are together,” Gemma states and her smile is beaming, like she’s lifted a weight off of her shoulders. But, there’s two more weights to come. “And, we’re engaged.” Niall pulls out a box and opens it, pulling out Gemma’s engagement ring and slipping it her left ring finger. Harry makes a noise that doesn’t sound like him. “And…”_ _

__“We’re having a baby!!” Niall literally screams._ _

__Louis smiles and claps his hands together, but Harry is frozen beside him. Louis shakes his head, “Harry,” he pokes Harry’s cheek. “C’mon Haz, it’s great news.”  
Harry shakes his head and gives Niall daggers, “you go my sister pregnant?”_ _

__Niall gulps, “I-I, I asked her to marry her before I got her pregnant Harry, we’ve been together for three years, we live together, and I am very much in love with her. And you know, I can’t wait to become a dad, I’m going to be the father.” And there’s a dreamy smile on his face._ _

__Harry sighs, “are you ready to become a mum Gem?”_ _

__Gemma rolls her eyes, “of course Harry.”_ _

__“How far along are you?”_ _

__“I’m ten weeks.”_ _

__“Well, I happy for you both,” he turns to Louis, “we’re gonna be uncles and Ava is gonna have a cousin.”_ _

__Louis smiles, all crinkly eyed. “I know Haz.” And then Louis leans in and kisses Harry softly._ _

__The rest of the night is spent in lovely conversation. Gemma and Niall are now free to act like the couple they’ve longed to be, especially around Harry. Harry is still going to have to get used to it but if his sister is happy, then so is Harry. And that would be the same with Louis too, as long as his sisters and his brother are happy in their relationships, whether they’re romantic, friendships, or business relationships, then, he’s happy._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry it took so long to upload. Comment, kudos, and bookmark if you'd like. Or come and say hi to me on tumblr; @suicidaltomlinson Thank you for reading! <3


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis seven more weeks of his pregnancy left and he denies Harry sex. Zayn and Liam are domesticated and have a working system.

_Seven_ more weeks? 

Seven more weeks of this, Louis isn't sure he's going to make it. Seriously. But, in saying that, it's all starting to feel a lot more real, and Louis knows Ava will soon be in his arms, and that is something that he cannot wait for. He has his 'to-do' list; finish her nursery, pack his hospital bag, pack Ava's bag, and finish the shopping which Harry is ready to do.

His heartburn is through the roof, and Nina said it will continue between now and Ava's birthday, which is just fan-fucking-tastic. He's aching, sore, but sometimes he's full of energy and cleaning every room. If he thought his heartburn was bad, the dreams he's having are crazy, at the beginning, he was dreaming about kittens, and puppies, and ducklings. But now, he's dreaming of going into labour and him and Harry have nothing; literally nothing. No clothes, no nappies, bottles, they have no cot or change table. No cute toys. It freaks Louis out and the only thing that's settling those dreams are making lists and lists and making sure they have every-fucking-thing.

The weekend has come for him and Harry to do all of their shopping. He's up early, and he's showered and dressed; he's wearing a pair of maternity jeans (he cannot believe he's wearing jeans with one of those elastic bands sewn into the front) and a massive jumper that he found in a charity shop. He's also wearing his beloved slippers because his feet are still way too big to fit into normal shoes.

After he finishes his cup of tea, he makes his way to his and Harry's bedroom and finds his husband still sleeping. He's spread out like a starfish, snoring softly with his arms tucked under the pillows; he's so beautiful when he's sleeping, he almost feels bad about what he's about to do.

He walks over to the bed and climbs atop of Harry, straddling him and he starts to bounce up and down; now, if he's being honest, he'd prefer doing this the other way around with Harry inside of him, but he doesn't have time to do that, because he's antsy and he really wants to spend some money on Ava. And maybe himself.

Harry groans at the extra weight now on his back and stirs a little, “Lou...” He drags out his name and Louis lets out a little giggle.

“Harry, get up. We need to go shopping; and I'm hungry.”

“You know where the kitchen is.”

Louis' mouth drops open, “pardon?”

“You know where the cereal is too.”

And Louis proceeds to jump on him until Harry is fully awake. Harry makes him breakfast, - a lovely berry compote with Greek yoghurt – and then he says, “you're a dick, and you're not coming shopping. And no sex for a week.”

Now it was Harry's mouth falling open. “Why?”

“ _You know where the kitchen is. You know where the cereal is too.”_ Louis mimics. “I'm _pregnant_ , with _your_ daughter Harry, and you think it's okay to talk to me that way?” He scoffs, and then he walks out of the kitchen. He grabs his coat, car keys, and wallet before leaving the house, purposely leaving his phone at home so Harry can't call him during the day so he can check on him. For all Louis cares, Harry can go suck a cock. Not literally, but whatever.

-x-

Two hours later, Louis finds himself in a cute little Baby Boutique just off Oxford Street. So far, his car is loaded with everything and anything, he probably spent more money than he should have but hey, whatever. He's holding up two onesies, a cute Cow onesie and a Dinosaur onesie when, all of a sudden, “do you know how long I've been looking for you Louis Tomlinson?” Louis yelps, jumps out of his skin and promptly drops the clothing he's holding and turns around, coming face to face with a very indifferent looking Harry Tomlinson.

“What the fuck Styles?” Louis scolds, clutching his chest dramatically, “I could of gone into premature labour you jackarse.”

Harry rolls his eyes, “first of all,” he starts, “don't call me Styles, I'm not Styles any more, I'm _Tom-lin-son_ Louis, you know, the name you grew up with and the name I took when I married you.” Louis rolls his eyes, but it's all fond, and he tries to cool the smile creeping on his face. “And second of all, yes, you could of. But, hey, you didn't so, HA! I win!!”

“What are you doing here Harry? And how did you find me?” He questions, then pauses, “wait, you haven't like, secretly put a tracking device at the back of my neck have you? Like a dog, because I swear if you have, I wanna divorce.” He even feels the back of his neck just in case. He feels no small bump. Great, that means Harry has super fucking intuition.

Harry laughs out loud, throwing his back, “you need to stop watching those stupid 'I was abducted by aliens' videos on YouTube Lou.”

“You didn't answer my question.”

“I found you via Twitter Louis.”

Louis huffs and stomps his foot, “is nothing sacred?” You would think Louis and Harry would be used to being followed, what with being in such a successful boyband back in the day, but truth be told, who would ever get used to something like that, you just don't; Louis is still surprised he's recognised, let alone followed. But he came to the conclusion that himself, and the lads will always be followed and recognised.

“C'mon, lets go get some lunch.”

“But-”

“Get the Dinosaur one.” Harry smiles sweetly.

Louis picks up the cute little cartoon Dinosaur onesie and nods his head, “good choice.”

-x-

Later that night, when Louis is trying to sleep – on his side because it's the only position he's comfortable in, with his knee hiked up – he feels Harry shuffle towards him, placing his hand on Louis' hip, he can feel the press of Harry's hard on against the swell of his bum. He then starts kissing up and down Louis' neck and across the bare expanse of his scapulars, and yes, it feels good, and Louis' body is reacting the way it should, because his sexy husband is pressed up against him, and his body is coursing with hormones that makes him ache with _wanting_ Harry morning, afternoon, night, and every hour in between. But, he stands by his earlier declaration of denying Harry sex. “Back up Styles.” And he emphasises his words by pushing his butt into Harry, making him jolt backwards, but Harry bounces back like an elastic fucking band.

Harry moans, “c'mon Louis, you smell so good, and you look so hot.” He states, snaking his hand to the front of Louis boxers, he begins to palm him, Louis snaps his eyes shut because it feels so good but nope, that will not do.

“No Harry, I meant what I said, no sex for a week, you'll have to make it up to me. What you said this morning was unacceptable.” And his voice is firm and final, even though he's horny as fuck.

He feels Harry pull back, “seriously?”

Louis nods his head, “goodnight sweetheart.”

-x-

Okay, so, he really didn't think the whole 'no sex' thing through if he's honest. Because somehow, Louis lost at is own game of denying Harry sex, because Harry, the cock, made it his mission to drive Louis to the cusp of insanity. And because his hormones are fucking all over the place, Harry can just walk past him, and Louis' cock will swell from the smell of him, whether he's fresh out the shower, if he's been slaving in the kitchen and smells like cooking oil, or if he's just come back from a workout session with Liam and Niall, Louis will want to jump his bones and ride him until his vision is blurred and he's screaming Harry's name while cumming over Harry's abs. But, no matter how badly he's gagging for Harry, he isn't going to give in because what Harry said still makes him angry.

However, on the third day, he starts to worry because what if Harry goes off and cheats, because hey, he's not getting sex at home, and Louis is pregnant and not looking his exact best, so what if he goes off and finds himself a super hot model to shag while Louis is none the wiser? So naturally, Louis starts to freak himself out and manages to psych himself out into believing every time Harry so much as answers his phone, another man is on the other end, trying to summon and seduce his gorgeous husband into having a quick fuck.

So, when Harry gets a call the following evening while they're cuddled up on the sofa, watching _Sherlock,_ he uncurls himself from Louis and leaves the room, and Louis watches him go, thinking he worst because why would he need to leave the room? What can't he say in front of Louis, _his husband?_ When Harry walks back into the living room, he stops and his face contorts in confusion. “Why are you crying?” He asks.

Louis hadn't even noticed he'd been crying. “Are you cheating on me?”

Harry's mouth falls open, and Louis sniffles, wiping under his nose with the sleeve of his jumper. Harry walks over to him and sits down, “why the fuck would you even think that Louis?”

“Because I'm not putting out, and I'm like, heavily pregnant and gross, and you're so fucking sexy, and you could have anyone else right now.” He whines out.

Harry shakes his head, “fucking hell, Louis, I would never, _ever_ , cheat on you. Not in a million years would I ever think of doing such a thing, and it hurts me you actually think that. But I understand where you're coming from babes.” Harry gathers Louis up in his arms and Louis calms down, safe in Harry's embrace. “You're not putting out because you didn't like the way I spoke to you, and that's fine, and you're emotional because of your hormones, and I understand that too love. And you are in no way, shape, or form, _gross_.” Harry kisses the top of his head, “you have no idea how hot you get me Lou, you're so fucking sexy when you're like this, glowing and so beautiful.”

“'M sorry.”

Shaking his head, “no, don't be sorry.”

Louis de-tangles himself from Harry and stands up, holding out his hand for Harry to take. Harry does and then Louis leads him upstairs to their room. And, after nearly a half a week of no sex, lets just say, Louis is surprised they didn't break the bed or go through the wall.

-x-

“Where's Adeela?” Louis sing-songs, coverings his eyes, giggling as he does so. Adeela is laying on his play-mat, kicking his little chubby legs around and flailing his arms around. His eyes are big, brown, and bright as he smiles a gummy smile as he gurgles. Adeela is so freaking cute, he looks like Zayn, even though it isn't possible, but he has dark hair and the colour of his skin is like coffee with just the right amount of milk, bright brown eyes like Liam, and a cute button nose and round cheeks, he is absolutely delicious and Louis could eat him all up. Louis uncovers his eyes and smiles down at the gorgeous baby boy, “there he is.” And Louis gives him a tickle on his round baby belly.

Liam and Zayn had dropped him off an hour ago so they could pop into town for something Louis couldn't care less about, he just wanted to get his hands on their gorgeous son, and Harry has gone out with Niall, so it's just him and the most cutest baby in the whole world; well, for now, because Ava is still cooking. He grabs his phone from the coffee table and snaps a picture and sends it to Liam and Zayn, before he pulls up Twitter and tweets it:

“ _ **I am in so love with this is gorgeous little man. It's a pity I have to share him with his fathers @ZaynMalikPayne @LiamMalikPayne #babyaddy”**_

He attaches the sweet picture of Adeela and hits 'tweet' and just like that, the world can see how gorgeous Adeela is.

It has been amazing watching Adeela grow up to this point, he's only a month old but so many things change in a month, like, him discovering his arms and legs for the first time, him finding his voice, how connected Addy is to Liam and Zayn, and it's only going to continue and get stronger. Watching Adeela has made Louis anxious about doing it with his own baby. How he'll get to watch Ava grow every day, how he'll get to experience what Liam and Zayn experience every day, he can't fucking wait.

A few hours later, Louis has a full house. Zayn and Liam have arrived to pick up Adeela but Harry and Niall had arrived home a few minutes later, so Louis decided it would be a good idea to get take-out and watch the game, and just have a catch up; it feels like they haven't caught up in ages.

They order Indian, because Louis was craving something really good quality and spicy. Zayn prepares Adeela's bottle and feeds him. Louis piles his plate sky high and sits down, and watches Zayn feed Adeela while Liam feeds Zayn and himself. It's something he never thought he'd see in his life, and it's so domestic that Louis can't help but laugh at it. Which prompts everyone to turn their heads towards him, eyes wide and eyebrows raised. “What's funny?” Harry asks.

Louis swallows his mouthful before answering, “look at the Malik-Paynes.”

Harry and Niall turn their heads and Liam and Zayn just blink. “What?” Liam asks, not taking his eyes off Zayn as Zayn feeds Adeela.

“I've just never seen someone feed a baby while being fed himself, it's very domestic.”

Zayn rolls his eyes, “well, when you have a child, it's difficult to actually eat yourself once your baby whether they're still on formula or solids so, when I feed Addy, Liam feeds me, it then works the other way. It's actually quite affective.” Zayn says, not looking up from where Adeela is slowly falling asleep, completely milk drunk.

“Noted.” Louis says, shoving nanm bread into his mouth.

They all eat and engage in conversation and then they all watch the game. Adeela is asleep in his pram in the dining room, but when Louis, Harry, and Niall scream at the TV, Liam and Zayn shush them and scold them for being so loud, and Louis rolls his eyes without them seeing but he can't be too pissed off because if seven weeks, it will be the exact same thing for him and Harry, keeping quiet while they watch TV, he's going to have to keep quiet during sex, because Ava will be in a bassinet when she first arrives. He can ask Zayn about that because he knows Addy is still in his bassinet.

Louis has only now just realised how many things will change once she arrives. Like, his sleep, his and Harry's sex life, their social life, literally everything will change, well, maybe not everything, but some things will and it's going to take a while for Louis to get used to it.

-x-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading, any mistakes are my own.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis makes two lists, they go to a museum, and Niall should be a Baby Shower planner.

Louis doesn't like not being in control, sometimes it's okay, and he'll let Harry get on with it, but normally, it's him taking control, so he has no clue how he has ended up with his sister and mother, at lunch with Harry, Niall, Liam, and Zayn finish off Ava's nursery without his watchful eye. But in saying that, he has Adeela for the day and there's nothing like it, it's gives him a glimpse into what's to come and he can't fucking wait.

 

His mother is looking at him with this dreamy look on her face, like she's on cloud nine from watching Louis play uncle for the day. He rolls his eyes and looks at her, “mother, do you mind?”

 

She just laughs, “sorry Lou, but it's so nice seeing you with a baby.”

 

Louis smiles at her, “what about a few years ago?”

 

Jay frowns at that and Lottie looks up towards him from where she was tapping away on her phone. “You know I don't like talking about that Louis.”

 

Louis shrugs, “Elliot was still a baby, I just felt sorry for his family, watching some famous pop star parading around LA with their son,” Louis shakes his head, fucking management and their stupid idea, and then making Liam do the same fucking thing before things go too much for Liam and Zayn, it was putting a strain on their relationship and engagement, that's why they eloped, but they also eloped because Adeela was on his way. “It made me want to have my own children even more, Harry and I started to try just before that whole shitstorm ended.”

 

“Well, I'm happy that you're happy.” She sighs, “can I hold him?”

 

Louis smiles and nods his head and passes Addy to his mum, who coos over him and makes him giggle. While his mum and Lottie are fussing over Addy, he takes advantage of having freeing arms and quickly texts Harry, asking him how it was going and 'how fucking long does it take to decorate a nursery?' He puts his phone away and talks about anything and everything with his mum and sister before he finally gets the text from Harry that he can come home.

 

-x-

 

Once he gets home, he hands Adeela over to Zayn, who scoops up his son with open arms and kisses. Louis turns to Liam and sees the fucker has a dopey smile on his face as he watches the two most important people in his life interact. He finds Harry in the kitchen with a cup of tea waiting for Louis. Louis smiles and kisses Harry's lips in thanks and takes a sip of tea. He's buzzing with excitement and anticipation to see Ava's nursery, even though she won't be in the room itself for a few months.

 

They talk for a little while but Harry, bless his heart, can tell Louis is getting annoyed and jittery to see the finished room. Harry gives him a smile and motions his head upwards, letting Louis know that he can go and see it. Louis squeaks in excitement and runs – well, waddles – upstairs and into Ava's nursery and when he steps in, it's exactly what he pictured.

 

Ava's cot pushed against the feature wall that's a gorgeous light pink, with the murual that he had designed a while ago painted delicately over head, with her name already painted in the scroll, all that's missing is her date of birth that can be added later. Anchors line the while walls, the shelves are up with different books on them, a shelf is pushed into the corner, her wardrobe is open so Louis can see inside it and he can see all of the clothes he's bought her since he found out he was expecting her. Her changing table is pushed into the corner and the floor is a cream carpet. It's perfect and everything that he imagined. Tears start to burn in the corner of his eyes and he feels arms wrap around him and a pair of lips against the spot that drives him crazy which is below his ear. “Do you like it sweetheart?”

 

Louis nods his head, wiping away his tears. “I love it, it's perfect.”

 

Louis feels Harry smile against his neck, “I'm so happy that you love it.”

 

Niall, Liam, Zayn who is carrying Adeela, his mum and Charlotte come in soon after and he turns around and smiles at them, “thank you so much.”

 

They all smile, “no worries mate, we know how much this meant to you,” Niall speaks.

 

“Yeah, I hope the mural on the wall is okay?” Zayn asks timidly.

 

Louis scoffs, “okay? Zayn, it's fucking ace!” Jay makes a noise and he looks over to her, “sorry.”

 

Jay hums at his apology and then looks around the room, “you guys did a really amazing job.”

 

-x-

 

“Oh God, fuck, yeah, right there,” Louis moans out. He's trying to enjoy the sex they're having right now, really trying, but it's proving difficult, mostly because there's something huge in the way and it's really putting a damper on the moment. His cock had wilted a while ago, but it still feels kinda good, but the position they're in is making him uncomfortable and making him cramp. He huffs, “Hazza, stop,” Louis says, and Harry slows his pace, still inside him and looking down at him with a confused look.

 

“What's wrong?” He pants out, eyes blown and sweat on is brow.

 

“I'm starting to cramp.”

 

Harry slips out of him and Louis winces a little, “do you wanna try another position?”

 

Louis nods, “what one?”

 

“Doggy?”

 

Now, doggy wasn't Louis' favourite position, sure they've done it a few times, and it felt good, but it still wasn't the best. Louis shakes his head, “no, what about sideways?”

 

Harry nods and manoeuvres himself on the mattress and with some grace, Louis moves himself so he's laying sideways and he feels Harry shuffle towards him, lifting Louis' leg by the knee and then entering back inside Louis, and Louis whines as Harry pushes inside him, and then he resumes what he was doing. Much better and Louis finally gets into it, his cock finally perking back into life.

-x-

 

_My Hospital Bag:_

 

  * _Underwear, socks_

  * _An extra change of clothings,_

  * _Dressing gown,_

  * _Pj's (my favourite cotton pants and one of Harry's t-shirts),_

  * _Toiletries, - toothbrush, toothpaste, flannel, shampoo and conditioner maybe, body wash?_

  * _Deodorant,_

  * _Slippers_

  * _Phone and charger_

  * _Pads? (Will I even bleed like a woman does? Must Google that)._

  * _Laptop and charger_

  * _And I'm sure Harry will remember anything else I'll need_




 

_Ava's Hospital Bag (and other things):_

 

  * _Her coming home outfit (her anchor onesie, joggings bottoms, beanie, her Donnie jumper, and socks),_

  * _Blanket,_

  * _Bottles,_

  * _Nappies,_

  * _Dummies,_

  * _Her first stuffed toy that Niall got her,_

  * _Her car seat_




 

Louis taps his pen on his notebook and sips at his tea as he looks over the lists, thinking of anything else he may need for himself and Ava, and he knows Harry has probably already written a list for the both of them but he likes to make his own lists and if Harry has done it, he hasn't shown Louis anything. The night before, himself and Harry had written his birthing plan up and it just states that he wishes to feel little to no pain and is okay with what the midwives mention, because they know best so who is Louis to go against the advice, only stupid people go against a professionals advice.

 

The date of his scheduled c-section is fast approaching and he seriously can't wait to not be pregnant any more. He loves Ava so much already but enough is enough, and he's getting to the stage of him thinking of what life will be like after Ava has arrived, it's all very exciting. His Baby Shower is this weekend coming and Niall is so excited to be planning it; everything is a secret to Louis, and Harry, so they'll both be surprised when the time comes; Liam and Zayn are taking them out while Niall and Louis' mum and Harry's mum sets it up, they both said that they couldn't wait to get their hands on his Baby Shower. His last video had gone down so well, and he thinks he's going to do a “What's in My Hospital Bag, and Baby Bag” video during the week, then he's going to vlog his day out with Harry, Liam, and Zayn, and then he's going to vlog the baby shower, he's so excited to do all of it, he just hopes he has enough energy because he would hate to let down every one of his subscribers. And not too mention his pre-natal appointments have gone through the roof, he loves Nina, but sometimes, he can't be bothered to move.

 

-x-

The week passes by in a blur of appointments and the filming of his new video that the fans go nuts over which is insane because it's literally him pulling shit out of two bags and talking about it, but they eat it up, and Louis is a little in love with it. His baby shower comes faster than he anticipated which means Niall had been buzzing around him like a blue arsed fly and it gave him a fucking head ache beyond comparison, especially with his voice echoing throughout the house. But on the actual day of the shower, he spends the whole day with Harry, Liam, Zayn, and Adeela, and he has free reign of what they do, and what they do is they go to the museum. Boring yes, but Louis loves it and the others can't complain about it because if they do, Louis will be a massive pain in the arse and he has the mental capacity to throw a massive tantrum in the middle of where they are. With no shame, hey, he's hormonal and he can get away with it, and Harry will buy him something pretty, like a doughnut or cupcake, so it's a win win after all. Of course he doesn't like taking advantage of Harry's loveliness, but he really can't help it.

 

So they spend the day the museum and see everything they can while Niall and their mums set up everything back at their house. Of course, Louis is holding Adeela nearly all day and even though Addy doesn't know anything of what he has been shown, Louis knows his husband and his best friends humour him, and he thanks them.

 

At 3:00PM, Harry gets a call from Niall, telling that everyone is arriving, which Louis has no clue about because Niall had free range of who he could invite, and as long as there's cake, Louis doesn't give two shits who's there. Niall tells them they can come home, and Louis was so excited, because this was the only baby shower he was ever going to have, to have more than one is a little too much in his opinion, but each to their own. He puts Addy pack in his pram, and takes Harry's hand as they all walk out of the museum and back to their own cars. Louis is sore and tired, but that's okay, he can sleep all day tomorrow.

 

When they arrive home, everyone yells “HAPPY BABY SHOWER!!!!” And Louis laughs and claps his hands. Niall out did himself and if he cries a little, than who cares? There are pink balloons, and streamers, pink food and pink punch. Niall has a beaming smile on his face from where he's standing near the table that's full of pressies in cute wrapping paper. Louis walks up to him and hugs him to the best of his ability. “This is amazing Niall, thank you.”

 

Niall shrugs, but Louis can see the sprinkle of pink dusting his cheeks, “t'was nothing, seriously, I'm glad you like it Lou.” Niall smiles, blue eyes shining.

 

Louis nods his head and smiles, eyes crinkling as he does so, “I do, very much, now, lets get this party started.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my God, this was so much fun to write. If people like this, then I will continue and actually write about Louis’ progress through the pregnancy until Gumdrop is born. Let me know what you think. 
> 
> I'm suicidaltomlinson on tumblr. : )


End file.
